Freedom is What I Want, Jack
by Twilight Whisper
Summary: Jesline Sherida enlists the help of Captain Jack Sparrow to save her from a terrible evil. But as she gains his help she realizes that the evil had taken her salvation. Or did it? R&R. Title subject to change.
1. Injuried Lass

~ Chapter One: Injured Lass ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, and places that the Black Pearl will soon be visiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Captn' we got an injured lass up here." yelled Mr. Gibbs from the crow's nest down to Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Bring her down, Gibbs!" Jack yelled back. 'An injured lass? What she be doin' on the Black Pearl?', thought Jack.  
  
Gibbs looked down at the woman who was laying on her side facing him. She was bloody all over. Her brown hair was matted and covered in blood. Her arms were cut up and her white shirt was drenched in blood that was seeping from her back. Her black pants and boots were also covered in blood. The woman began to groan and move. Gibbs knelt down to her and said quietly, "Lass can you move?"  
  
The woman looked up at Gibbs and nodded. The woman groaned again when a wave of pain washed over her. Her entire body hurt and ached. Her right leg had the most pain as there was an object in it. The woman tried to look at it, but was stopped in her movements.  
  
"Lass I need you to put your arms around me, alright? Do you think you could do that?" Gibbs said.  
  
"Yes." she said softly.  
  
"Were coming down Captn'. I'm gonna need somebody at the bottom to catch her in case she falls. It looks like she doesn't have much strength in her."  
  
Gibbs helped the woman put her arms around his neck from behind. He then started going down the crow's nest to the main deck where the rest of the crew waited, Jack in front of them waiting to catch the injured lass.  
  
They were half way down when another wave of pain hit her, this time stronger and the woman let go of Gibbs, falling down toward the deck.  
  
Jack saw the woman let go and positioned himself so that he would catch her. He caught her, but fell by the sheer force of her fall. The woman moaned in pain, turning her head away from Jack, crying silently because she hurt so much.  
  
"Lass? Lass? Can you hear me?" Jack said to the woman. The woman looked at him and said, "Yes." softly.  
  
"What be your name, lass?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jes... Jesline...Jesline Sheria" The woman panted out as one wave after another of pain hit her. Jesline passed out for the pain was too much to bare.  
  
"It looks like she been hurt pretty bad, Captn'." said AnnMaria, looking over the woman's injuries. "It looks like she's been in a fight, a bad one too."  
  
"What should we do with her?" Jack asked. The crew talked among themselves and decided to throw her overboard for it seemed that she would not last that much longer. Jack thought about this and decided this was right. Might as well as end her pain and suffering and giver her a quick death.  
  
Jack picked the woman up in his arms and went over to the railing. He was about to throw her over when Gibbs stopped him.  
  
"Jack, you can't be doin' that. She'll live. Her injuries aren't bad and look at the tattoo on her neck. She be one of them treasure hunters. It is said that they can find any treasure you want, if do something for them in return." Gibbs said quietly so none of the crew could hear.  
  
Jack looked at the tattoo. It had a lion with a snake going in an endless circle around it. He thought about it for a moment and decided that they would keep the woman.  
  
"AnnMaria, take the helm. Gibbs bring me water and cloths." Jack order. AnnaMaria and Gibbs did as they were told. Jack looked around and spotted Jason, a new crew member, near the crow's nest.  
  
"Jason, I will need your assistance with Jesline's wounds. Mr. Cotton I want you to bring up some food for the lady." Jason nodded in reply and Mr. Cotton disappeared.  
  
Jack walked toward the door of his cabin, which Jason opened immediately. Jack walked in and placed Jesline on the bed very carefully, so as not to disturb her unconscience sleep.  
  
Jesline had already been wake when the man holding her was going to throw her overboard, 'which he should have done', Jesline thought. But she did not hear a single word that the man had said for the unbearable pain overrode her senses.  
  
Every movement he made double her pain that when he placed her on the bed she couldn't stifle the groan that left her lips. Her back hurt so much.  
  
Jack looked down at the woman when she groaned, and for some reason hated himself for making her emit such a noise. He then heard her groan and moan in more pain, but he could not figure out why.  
  
Gibbs had then entered the cabin with the water and cloths. Gibbs looked at the bed where the noise was coming from and then at Jack.  
  
"Jack, look at your arms." Gibbs said quietly.  
  
Jack looked and saw that he his arms were covered in blood. Immediately, Jack removed his coat and hat, leaving them on the floor. Jack then motioned Gibbs over to him and said," Let's move her on to her stomach." Gibbs came over and helped to move her. Jack quickly, but with care, moved Jesline's shirt up to reveal wounds on her back, but they were no ordinary wounds. Jack turned around and told Jason, who was standing near the table, to leave and stand guard at the door, letting no one in except Mr. Cotton. Jason obeyed and left.  
  
Gibbs turned to Jack with a questioning look.  
  
"Why did you make the lad leave?"  
  
"Look at her back Gibbs and you will see why." Gibbs did and gasped saying,"Holy Mother of God, she be one of them. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We are going to take care of her wounds and not tell anyone about we just saw, savvy?" Jack said.  
  
"Savvy." Gibbs replied.  
  
Gibbs and Jack worked quickly, removing her clothing and cleaning her wounds. Jack noticed that the wounds on her back were very deep for they were carved by a knife.  
  
"Gibbs we are going to need a needle and thread. These wounds are very deep and need to be sewn. Do you know how to sew Gibbs?"  
  
"Aye, I know how to sew up wounds, but this will take awhile and I will need your help."  
  
Jack got a needle and thread from somewhere and to work quickly on Jesline. Luckily, she had passed out again before they started. Sometime, while Gibbs and Jack were taking care of Jesline Mr. Cotton had a come with food and lots of rum for the lady.  
  
Several hours later Jack had emerged on deck, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a very tried look on his face. He went over to the helm where AnnaMaria was, steering the ship.  
  
"How is she?" AnnaMaria asked, no concern in her voice.  
  
"She is doing fine. Sleeping for now, luv." Jack said waving his hands in his own special way.  
  
"Are we going to throw her overboard when she is all healed or drop her off at the next port?"  
  
"Neither, luv. I want to know why she was on my ship. After she answers that question then I will decide what to do with her, savvy?" Jack said with authority knowing AnnaMaria would argue with him on this subject.  
  
"Savvy, Captain."  
  
Jack went back to his cabin. When he entered he saw Gibbs in a chair next to the bed, sleeping. Jack went over to him and nudged him awake, telling him to go and get some rest. Saying that he would take the first watch of Jesline. Gibbs nodded and left. Jack sat in the chair, picked up his hat, putting it on, but lowering it over his eyes, falling asleep. 


	2. I am Jesline Sheria, an assassin for the...

~ Chapter Two: "I am Jesline Sheria, an assassin for the Devil."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, and places that the Black Pearl will soon be visiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jesline awoke, feeling fuzzy and lightheaded. She noticed that she was on her stomach, naked, and that it hurt to move when she tried, moaning because of it. A thin sheet covered her lower back, but it still hurt having it there.  
  
Jesline moved her head to examine the room she was in. Her hair was in the way, so she lifted an arm to move it and gasped loudly has her back hurt tremdously. It was strange to her, she did not recognize it. It was lit by the sun that was coming through a small window across from her. There was a table with two chairs, cabinets, various items and treasures. Pirates, no doubt.  
  
She saw a man sitting next to her, with his legs crossed and propped up on a small dresser and his hat lowered over his eyes. He was sleeping, or so she thought. She noticed that it was the same man who carried her to this room and cared for her, 'but where was the other one?' she thought. The one that made this man change his mind about throwing her overboard. All the time Jesline was thinking, she did not notice that two charcoal eyes were watching her.  
  
Jesline tried to move out of the bed, but only managed to get into a crawling position. The thin sheet fell, covering only her lower legs. She let out a loud groan, closing her eyes and her head lowered, for back screamed of the pain she was causing. She looked down at the pillow and tried to wash away the pain, forget that it even existed, but she then heard a voice speak to her.  
  
"I wouldn't be movin', luv, if I were you. It took Gibbs a lot of hard work to stitch you up. He would hate it if you ripped them open." Jack said to her. He watched her ever sense he heard her gasped. When she began to get up, he realized that she was going to try and get out of the bed. Jack then knew he had to stop her, which he did.  
  
"What ship am I on?" Jesline whispered, not looking at Jack.  
  
"What makes you think you are on a ship?" Jack asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question.  
  
"Because of the sounds of the ocean outside and the waves hitting the ship." Jesline explained, closing her eyes as she was hit with another wave of pain, most of it center at her back and right leg.  
  
"You be on the Black Pearl, luv." Jack said. He moved over to her and helped her move back down on to her stomach, taking care not to touch her back or right leg. Jack moved the sheet up to her lower back, knowing any weight on her back would hurt a great deal.  
  
Jesline moved her head and laid it on the pillow, facing Jack. Jack moved her hair to one side, so she would not hurt herself again. She looked at him and saw that he had black hair. Some of it braided, some of it beaded, some of it flowing freely. She noticed that he wore a red bandanna across his forehead. He was very handsome, as Jesline studied him. He wore a white shirt, somewhat dirty and stained with her blood, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His arms were nicely muscled and tanned. 'So must be his entire body' Jesline thought, but from what little was exposed to her she did not make assumptions. He also wore a vest, black pants, and black boots. His fingers were jeweled in various rings and they moved every time that he spoke, waving this and that.  
  
Upon her examination, Jesline realized that he had said that she was on the Black Pearl. The man she was staring at was Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. She had heard stories of the this man and his ship, but none of them really scared her. There was only one thing that she feared and she prayed that it would never find her.  
  
After Jesline's examination of Jack, she looked into his face and saw that he was staring at her, smiling.  
  
"Did you like what you saw, Jesline?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was studying you." she said softly.  
  
"Why were you studying me, luv?"  
  
"Trying to see if you are friend or foe."  
  
"For the time being, I am your friend. Do you feel up to eating?" Jack asked. Watching her closely for her kind were a deadly sort, but she was beautiful. Her brown hair had been cleaned, and was a light brown color that shined from the sunlight. It was in waves on one side of her head. Her eyes, though, were captivating. A beautiful Caribbean, water blue. Her body was nicely shaped with curves, full breasts, and a lovely face. Full red lips, small nose, and beautiful eyes. Jack just couldn't take his eyes off her, but had to when she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I do, Captain Jack Sparrow." she replied, watching him with careful eyes. She knew of his reputation with women and she would not become his next "lady", as they said. When she was well enough, she would leave immediately, and hide in the shadows until she had what she wanted.  
  
"So you know who I am, luv." Jack said, smiling with pride  
  
"I know of you, Captain. Nothing more." Jesline replied coldly.  
  
Jack went over to the table, picked up the tray and placed it on the little dresser. He handed her a piece of bread, which she reached for and ate very slowly as not to disturb her body. Jack watched her, while she ate and noticed she was making very slow movements. 'She must be in lots of pain' Jack thought and then mentally hit himself thinking,'Of course she is. She got beaten to within an inch of her life.'  
  
When Jesline finished the bread, she could not eat anymore. It hurt to much. She buried her face in the pillow closing her eyes and tried to calm her body down. The pain was so much. She then turned to Jack, with tears in her eyes, "Could you give me some rum?" she asked softly with pain in her voice.  
  
Jack immediately went over to the table, grabbed a bottle of rum, and handed it to her. Jesline took it and drank half the bottle. She handed it back to Jack who placed it back on the table. When Jack looked back at Jesline he noticed that she was looking at him again.  
  
"Did the rum help, luv?" Jack asked quietly, kneeling down beside the bed looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Jesline whispered.  
  
"Care to tell me what you were doing on my ship?"  
  
"I do not know how I got here. All I remember is a room and darkness. After that nothing. I just woke up when a man asked me if I could move." Jesline said closing her eyes as if trying to remember more, but could not.  
  
"The man who asked you that question was Gibbs, one of my crew members. I know you told me your name, but who are you?" Jack asked, but he already knew the answer to that question. The marks on her back told him so.  
  
Jesline breathed deep, trying to bring the pain down a little so she could talk. When that was done she looked Jack in his eyes and said quietly with no emotion, "I am Jesline Sheria, an assassin for the Devil."  
  
Author's Note ~ Thank you for your reviews. They were very nice. I will try and post a chapter a day. If there is anything missing or wrong please let me know. The next two chapters will be about Jack and the crew deciding whether or not to trust Jesline. It will be very interesting.  
  
Pronunciation: Jesline ~ (Jess-a-lean) Sheria ~ (Sea-air-da) 


	3. Rapid Healing

~ Chapter Three: Rapid Healing ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, and places that the Black Pearl will soon be visiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack looked at Jesline, still kneeling, inclined his and sat back in the chair. "Just as I thought." he said looking at her partly naked form. Her back was covered in banadages. They would need to be changed soon as the blood was seeping through.  
  
Jesline was still looking at him. "How did you know?" she asked, staring with cold empty eyes.  
  
"Your back. It has symbols carved into it. The symbols I believe are of the Drasul Language. They tell of your name and what you are. I just had to make sure, though, that it was you, Demon." Jack said, saying the last word with venom and hate. He knew exactly what she was. A killer of pirates. Every pirate hated and feared her. They all wanted her dead and Jack thought that he just may have that chance.  
  
Jesline just stared. He called her by the name that pirates called her. He knew. He would probably kill her now, since she was so weak. But something clicked in her mind. He knew what she was because he could read the symbols on her back. How could that be when the Drasul Language, the language of the Devil, had been dead for almost 1,000 years? Jesline looked Jack hard in the face, suspicion in her eyes.  
  
"How could you read the symbols and know what language it was, Captain, when it has been a dead language for 1,000 years?" Jesline asked, watching Jack carefully as if he was not real.  
  
Jack put his hands to his chest and said, "Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jesline watched him for a few more moments and then finally gave into her instincts. Somehow she knew that he was not the Devil's spy, an illusion to her eyes, sent to bring her back. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, the one who would...'must not think of that now' she thought.  
  
"Let us be frank, Captain. You saved my life because I am a treasure hunter. You only kept me alive because you want me to find you treasure, correct?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes because you can find me and my crew treasure and no because Gibbs is the one who saved your life. He said that you would live, your wound's were not that serious, and that he pointed out that you were a treasure hunter, and for that I kept you aboard my ship, savvy?" Jack explained seeing that she was thinking about his words. Analyzing them and keeping them in memory.  
  
"So, I am to live to find you treasure?" Jesline asked. Looking in his charcoal eyes, she saw greed pour into them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then I ask one thing of you, and I will find you how every much treasure you want." Jesline said, keeping his gaze lock with hers.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Take me to the Nightseer's Island." Jesline said, hoping that he would accept, but not letting it show in her eyes.  
  
"Nightseer's Island...um...dangerous place I heard." Jack said, stroking his chin," Why would you want to go there?"  
  
"That is my business. Will you do it or not?"  
  
"You see, luv, you want me to take you to a dangerous island without telling me why and I know that there is no treasure there. That would be a terrible waste of my time. That is asking alot." Jack said looking at Jesline.  
  
Jesline closed her eyes and let out a breath as a wave of pain hit her again. She knew she would pass out soon. Jesline opened her eyes and looked at Jack.  
  
"What would you ask of me?" Jesline asked, hoping he would end this conversation soon as an all to familiar voice was coming, calling, trying to find her. The Devil was in pursuit. She had to sleep soon so he could not locate her.  
  
"You stay aboard as a crew member of the Black Pearl and I'll do what you want, savvy?"  
  
Jesline thought it over and whispered, "Savvy." Jesline took another breath and said, "I need to sleep now Captain. I will not forget our agreement." Jesline closed her eyes and fell into dark empty sleep.  
  
"I won't, Jesline. You can depend on that." Jack whispered. Jack got up, put his hat on and left the cabin, telling Jason to get some rest, as he stood guard at the door all day yesterday and that morning. Gibbs was now at the helm. Jack walked over to him and dismissed him. Gibbs left to the Captain's cabin and took the next watch over the woman.  
  
Jack turned the helm west toward Nightseer's Island. What did, Demon, the most feared pirate killer need from that island, anyway? Every pirate, including Jack, knew that there was nothing on that island, but sand, rocks, and trees. What was there that Jesline would need? Jack's thoughts were interrupted by AnnaMaria yelling down to him from the crow's nest.  
  
"What is it, luv?" Jack yelled  
  
"I found something." AnnaMaria replied  
  
"Not another injured lass, I hope?"  
  
"No. Something else."  
  
"Bring it down." Jack yelled, his curiosity peaked.  
  
AnnaMaria climbed down the crow's nest very quickly, with something under belt. She took it out and handed it to Jack. He examined the item and found that it was a cloak, velvety dark blue almost black. It was heavy, which was strange.  
  
"Open the cloak up Captn'." Jack did and found a sheathed sword, it was broad and heavy, but easy to manage. It was the reason that the cloak weighed so much. The sheath, though, was black and glittered in beautiful jewels. Jack unsheathed the sword and held it in front of him. He saw that the sword's hilt was black like the sheath, but with a lion head on each side holding the blade. The lion heads had snake bodies that intertwined with each other creating the hilt. The blade was clean and smooth. Not a single mark on it. It was the most beautiful sword that Jack had ever seen. Jack resheathed the sword and told AnnaMaria to take the helm and yelling for Jason to go up into the crow's nest, which they did. Jack went into his cabin and saw Gibbs leaning over Jesline, checking her back wounds. Gibbs looked up and saw Jack. He then looked back down and started putting fresh bandages on her back.  
  
Jack walked over to the bed and pulled out a drawer from underneath it. There was a small dagger like the sword in the drawer. It had been found in Jesline's leg, deeply embedded, but now clean and safe. He placed the cloak and sword next to the dagger and closed the drawer, locking it, making sure that their new crew member could not retrieve her weapons. Jack then looked at Jesline's back.  
  
"How is she doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Her wounds are healing rapidly. I'd say in three days she'll be able to walk around." Gibbs said  
  
"Good because in four days we will be at Nightseer's Island."  
  
Gibbs nodded and attended to Jesline. 'The poor lass, who would do this to her?' Gibbs thought to himself. Whom, indeed?  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Have you found her yet?" said the cloaked man in the shadows whispering with anger.  
  
"No, master. She disappeared, after I did what you told me to do. She escaped." said the frightened man.  
  
"Damn! Find her or I will make you suffer endless pain. Now!!!" Yelled the cloak man.  
  
"Yes, Devil. She will be found. I swear it." said the frightened man and he ran off in the direction of the town.  
  
"I will find you soon, my love, I will. When I do, you will pay dearly for your deceit, make no mistake about that." the Devil said, laughing with evil and a promise. The town that night could not sleep for the strange laugh brought in a storm and eerie mist that spoke of many deaths to come.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
On the second day, Jesline's stitches were removed. On the third day, her wounds were nothing more than scars. Reminders of a dreadful tale that could not be told.  
  
On the third day, Jesline awoke from her slumber and sat up in the bed with the sheet clutched to her body. There were clothes on the table, hers as she could tell, clean and waiting. Jesline quickly, but slowly got dressed, for her back and leg ached still, but not as bad. Jesline put her boots on and then walked over to the door, seeing that it was unlocked and opened it.  
  
What she saw before her was the crew moving about the ship doing this and that and the Captain standing at the helm, watching the horizon wearing his coat this time. The sun was so bright that Jesline had to shield her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"You feeling fine, lass?" said the man. When Jesline's eyes adjusted to the light she saw that it was Gibbs.  
  
She smiled, but it never met her eyes. She said, "Yes, I just wanted to take a walk is all."  
  
"What of your back, luv. Is it doing fine?" Jack asked looking behind him at Jesline.  
  
"Yes it is, Captain Jack."  
  
"Let me have a look then lass. Just to make sure." Jack said signaling one of his crew mates to take the helm and moving behind her untucking her shirt. He took one of his hands and lightly caressed her scars. Jesline felt heat go through her. Jack's touch was doing something to her body, but what she could not tell.  
  
Jack removed his hand from Jesline's back and let go of her shirt. Jesline quickly tucked it in. She then felt Jack against her back whispering in her ear, "Rapid healing I'd say."  
  
Feeling Jack this close was a little intoxicating, but not enough for Jesline to caught up in the moment. She turned her face toward Jack and whispered back, "I am a part of your crew, not your whore." and walked away from him back into the cabin. Just then AnnaMaria yelled down from the crow's nest, "Captn' a merchant ship be approachn'."  
  
Jack then yelled, "Well gents and ladies," Jack started looking at AnnaMaria when said the last word, "let's do what we do best. Pillage and plunder. Get movin' you scallywags!" Jack finished taking his position at the helm. 


	4. Trust

~ Chapter Four: Trust ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, and the places the Black will soon be visiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesline looked outside the cabin doors when she heard Jack give orders to the crew. The ship on horizon was steadily approaching the Black Pearl's path. It sails were white and its flag had cobra in its attack position. Jesline recognized that ship well. It was no merchant ship. It was a ship of murderers, killing anyone who was within their sight. She looked around the cabin to find her weapons. She knew what was coming. If Jack decided to board that ship the crew would not survive without her. Jesline searched quickly, until she heard a voice at the door.  
  
"Looking for something, luv? You won't find them." Jack said smiling at her with pride.  
  
"Just need my sword so I can help you. I am a part of your crew, am I not?" Jesline said with a hint of anger.  
  
"You are, but I did not say that you would be joining in our pillaging and plundering, luv. Besides, you are very valuable to my crew and I don't want to risk you getting hurt, or worse killed, savvy?" Jack said with authority.  
  
"Forgive me if I do not share in your concern." Jesline replied coldly.  
  
Just then Jack moved and closed the door. Jesline heard a click and knew that he had locked her. Jesline smiled and chuckled to herself, but soon anger began to set in. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had underestimated her and was about to get himself killed. Jesline looked around the cabin and remembered she heard a noise under the bed a few days ago and saw Jack place a cloak under the bed.  
  
Jesline moved quickly and saw a drawer with a lock. She examined the lock carefully and found its weakness. Suddenly there was noise and then laughter. The ship of murderers had taken over the crew of the Black Pearl. It would not be long before they were killed.  
  
Taking the lock in hand, Jesline quickly turned it and it opened. She removed it and pulled out her sword and dagger, holding them in her right hand. She unsheathed them, throwing the sheaths down on the bed, and went over to the door. Jesline place her left hand on the door and moved it up and down. The wood was strong, but still weak in the center. There was only one lock. 'Opening the door would not be hard,' thought Jesline. She stood back, with enough force, and kicked the door open.  
  
The crew was all over place. Some kneeling, some standing. Jack was standing near the mast with a sword at his neck. 'How could these merchants be so quick?' Jack thought. Suddenly he heard a noise and looked at the source. It was Jesline. She standing at the entry way with her sword looking at the attackers. She moved on to the main deck and threw something at the ugly man holding the sword at Jack's throat. The man's hand was instantly against the mast with a dagger buried deep in. Jack looked toward Jesline again and saw that she was fighting off several men. They went down within moments, dead or dying. The crew was released and began fighting off the merchants and so did Jack. The man who's hand was stuck in the mast, had took out the dagger and dropped it to the ground. With blood thirsty eyes he located that bitch of a woman and took out his gun. He aimed, but suddenly she was gone. He looked around and found her behind him waiting. He took aim again, but suddenly her sword was deep in his belly and then out. He looked up and her eyes were cold and full of rage. The man fell and died on the deck.  
  
When the rest of the merchant crew surrendered, Jack and his crew took the booty and left. He then went over to Jesline, and without warning, he was hit down to the ground. He then felt a cool blade against his neck and looked up into Jesline's raging eyes. The crew had then assembled around Jack and Jesline, waiting for the opportune moment when they could kill her.  
  
Jesline looked hard at him and said, "Get up!" with anger and rage. Jack did as she commanded.  
  
"Lock me up again and I will kill you, savvy?"  
  
Jack studied her for a moment before saying, "Savvy."  
  
She then threw her sword toward Jack and he grasped it. She was putting her life in his hands. She was willing to trust him if he would trust her. Jack threw the sword back to her. Jesline grabbed it. The crew now knew that Jesline was, officially, a part of the crew. They lowered their weapons and began throwing the dead bodies off the ship. AnnaMaria gave Jesline her dagger back and took the helm. The rest of the crew were bring the anchors up so they could set sail. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton were fixing the door. Jesline went into the cabin and sheathed her weapons. On the side her sword sheath was a belt that Jesline quickly pulled out and strapped around her waist. She took the dagger and tucked in her right boot. She went out on deck again and went straight to the bow of the Pearl. Jack was already there.  
  
"Why did you save our lives?" Jack asked as she approached.  
  
"Because that ship was not a merchant ship. It was a ship of killers, murderers who would have killed you. The flag bore the cobra. Any ship with that flag are deadly like the snake. I would know." Jesline said, avoiding Jack's question.  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"Because you saved mine. I owe you and your crew more than you know." Jesline explained, but that was not the full reason there was more to it, but she could not reveal it, not yet.  
  
Jack knew there was more, but did not want to press the matter. Instead he asked a different question.  
  
"Why did you kill those men?"  
  
"Because they were murderers." Jesline said with an empty voice.  
  
"What makes you different from them?" Jack asked, looking out into the ocean.  
  
"They had a choice." Jesline said softly, looking at ocean, avoiding Jack's eyes that moved on her.  
  
"What does that mean?" Jack asked, quiet confused by her answer.  
  
"Nothing." was all she said.  
  
Jack left it at that. He could tell something was wrong, but what he could not tell. He need to find out about her. Maybe there was something about Jesline Sheria that Jack did not know about. He did not know how right he was.  
  
Night had begun to fall and the crew was going to bed. Jack called for rum and got it. Jesline went into the cabin, for she was told that she was to sleep in there, but sleep was far from her mind. Jesline sat in a chair, her legs propped up on the table, staring out the window of the cabin into the cool night.  
  
Jack had walked in, drunk and spotted Jesline. She was looking his direction, her legs on the floor, just staring. 'My she's beautiful' Jack thought to himself, but untouchable, or was she?  
  
Jack stood in the middle of the room, trying to think of what to say. Just then Jesline got up saying, "I will leave you to yourself."  
  
When Jesline had reached the door, she saw an arm on one side of her face. She looked at it and then turned and leaned against the door, trying to put some distance between her and Jack. His presence overrode her sense, which was not good. Jesline always needed to be on alert. Jack then leaned in until their bodies were lightly touching. Jesline noticed that his other arm was propped up on the other side of her and the rum he was holding was on the table.  
  
No words were said between them, for nothing could be said. Jack started to bring his head closer to hers, his lips closer until they touched hers. It was light, and gentle and Jesline was beginning to kiss him back, but quickly pushed him back. When Jack looked in her eyes they were cold and empty.  
  
"Let us get one thing straight, Captain. I will help you find treasure and be a part of your crew for as long as you wish, but I will not be your whore." Jesline said, growling the last part and saying it with venom.  
  
Jesline then pushed Jack against the table and left the cabin out on to the deck. Jack cursed himself many times, but then smiled. She kissed him back. Soon she would not push him away. Instead she would pull him toward her, begging and wanting. Jack then took the bootle of rum and drank away until he fell asleep on his bed. 


	5. Nightseer's Island

~ Chapter Five: Nightseer's Island ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, and the places the Black Pearl will visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jesline quickly rushed out the door, closing it, and walking over to the bow of the ship. The anchors had already been lowered. No one was up on deck, which Jesline was thankful for. She leaned on the railing looking out into the vast, endless ocean. 'Why did he kiss me?' Jesline thought. 'I am Demon, a pirate killer. He should despise me, not try and get me into his bed. Why?' she thought, then it hit her. The rum. He was drinking and that made him do what he did. She bowed her head, smiling to herself and shaking her head, but soon the happy feeling was gone and replaced with sadness.  
  
Jesline looked out on to ocean thinking of her life. 'Why? Why me?' she thought. 'Why can't the Devil let me go? Why did he make me do those things? Murder those innocent people? Damn my soul? Why?' Jesline thought to herself. Tears began to run down her cheeks and soon she was weeping, bowing her head. Jesline went down on her knees, covering her face in her hands, and wept through most of the night asking 'Why?'. Jesline fell asleep on the deck with tears on her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"I tell ye, I saw a woman crawln' toward a ship. She looked bloody and weak. I would 'ave gone to help 'er, but the ship she got on made me stop." said a drunk, fat man.  
  
"What ship was that my friend?" said a man.  
  
"It be the Black Pearl." replied the drunk man. He took another swig of his drink and passed out.  
  
"Thank you, for your help." said the man. He got up, paid for the drinks and left. 'Now the Devil won't make me suffer endless pain, not with the information I had retrieved.' he thought, smiling to himself. He did not know how wrong he was. The Devil would make him suffer for the reason that she escaped in the first place.  
  
That night the town could hear endless screams of a man and the laughter of another. The people of that town locked their doors and prayed that God would protect them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jesline awoke as the sun began to rise. She got up and stared at the sight before her. It was beautiful, no words could describe what she saw, but it was beautiful none the less. She turned away and quickly lifted the anchors and prepared the ship for sail. They were getting close. By nightfall they would be there and she wanted to retrieve certain items from that island, before the Devil found her. They had to be quick.  
  
Jesline went over to the helm and steered the ship, but she soon felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned and saw that it was Jack. He had waken from his drunken slumber and was staring at her. She turned back and looked at the horizon. Jesline, then felt him at her back, touching. She turned her head and gazed deep into his eyes. His eyes held nothing, no emotion, no hint of what he was going to do. But then he lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek, leaning down until their lips met in a slow, but very passionate kiss. Jesline closed her eyes and felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt his tongue at her lips, waiting for entry. He opened her lips and plunged right into her mouth. Jesline moaned, moving one arm to his head, driving her hand into his hair, keeping him close. She put her other arm on the one that was around her waist. She heard his groan and he deepened the kiss. But he then began to pull away. Jesline opened her eyes and was about to ask for more, until she saw Him. The Devil. His red eyes staring into hers with anger and satisfaction. His long brown hair flowing in the wind and his evil smile that showed white teeth.  
  
Jesline pushed out of his grip and fell to the ground. She crawled a few feet away when she felt a boot underneath her hand. Jesline looked up and saw that it was Jack staring at her. He then looked forward and stood beside the Devil, staring into oblivion. Jesline got to her knees when she felt something warm and wet on her hands. She looked and saw blood. The blood covered her hands. She looked in horror and the Devil say," That is the blood of all your victims, Jesline. The blood you spilt for me and the souls you gave to me." Jesline looked up and saw all the pirates that she was forced to kill and the ones she killed of the snake ship, dead and staring at her, walking toward her. They were all rotten, and dead. Jesline was breathing very hard. She looked to the Devil and whispered, "No."  
  
"Oh! Yes, my love. Even the ones you kill of your own free will become mine. Soon Jack will be mine too and when I have his soul you will be mine completely. And you, my love, will do what I ask. You will open the door that has to long been locked." the Devil said lacing every word with a promise and evil. Devil began to laugh again, but louder this time and saying,' Remember'. Jesline looked and saw that the dead pirates were almost upon her. She tried to get away, but could not. She did the only thing, she could. She screamed.  
  
Jesline was shaken awake by Gibbs kneeling by her, who looked worried. Jesline was breathing very hard and looking all over, searching for something, but did not find it. She looked at Gibbs with fear in her eyes, but soon it was gone and replaced with emptiness.  
  
"You be alright, lass?" Gibbs asked. He saw that fear, 'but what could have caused it? What did she dream about that made her scream?' he thought.  
  
"I am fine, Gibbs. We need to set sail, if we are to make it to Nightseer's Island by nightfall." Jesline said, standing and going to pull up the anchor. She couldn't tell Gibbs what she saw, and what she remembered. She remembered that night, all too clearly, but could not utter a word of it to anyone, but Jack. She needed to tell him soon. 'When they reached Nightseer's Island, I will tell him.' she thought.  
  
Jesline quickly pushed all thoughts out of her mind and set to work. The crew began to come on deck shortly after the anchor was pulled up. They set the sails and were soon under way. The Captain woke up from his slumber and saw that they had already begun to move. He saw Jesline at the helm. Jack was suspicious, but remembered that she wanted to go to Nightseer's Island and they also had a level of trust between them. So he just went over to the helm and behind Jesline. He saw that she stiffened and that she did not turn around to greet him.  
  
"We will be at Nightseer's Island by nightfall, Captain." Jesline said with no emotion. She did not look at Jack while she spoke. She just kept looking at the horizon, scanning.  
  
Jack did not like this. She acting as if they were going to be attacked, or if she was going to be attacked. Jack took the latter. 'But by what?' he thought. 'The Devil.' he answered to himself. For some reason, Jack felt the need to protect her from this threat, but soon pushed it off. He did not want to feel that or even think it because she was a killer of pirates.  
  
"You feeling alright, Jesline?" Jack asked, curious for she looked pale and a little shaken.  
  
"I am fine, Captain. Would you like to take over?" Jesline said, but still not looking at him. Jack said yes and Jesline left to do other work. Jack knew she was hiding something from him, something dangerous, something important. What ever it was Jack wanted to find out and soon.  
  
Jack took his thoughts off Jesline and looked at the horizon. They were getting close. Jack also noticed to the north a storm coming, a big one too and it looked nasty. Jack smiled to himself. A challenge was coming and he wanted to fight it.  
  
Night fell and the night sky was covered in clouds. The storm would be upon them soon. Jack looked and saw a formation in front of him. An island.  
  
"Land ho!" Jacob, another crew member, yelled.  
  
Nightseer's Island. They had come at last. 


	6. Three Dangers of Nightseer's Island

~ Chapter Six: Three Dangers of Nightseer's Island ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, Nightseer's Island, and other places the Black Pearl will soon be visiting.  
  
Nightseer's Island was an unusual island. It was a perfect circle with clear blue waters, a white sandy beach and a lush forest. Beyond that Jack did not know the rest of island. Of course he heard stories of it, how it was haunted, and how any pirate went on that island never came back. This of course did not make Jack go on that island. It was the fact that there was nothing there. It was pointless going on to an island, have an adventure, but get no reward for it. It was a waste of his precious time. 'So why am I going to this island?' Jack thought to himself. 'Because the lovely treasure hunter, Jesline promised to stay aboard as one of my crew members.' That thought made him feel better about wasting a little time. But little time was all they had as the storm was fast approaching. It would most likely be at the island by dawn.  
  
Jack quickly turned and ordered, "Lower the anchor!" A sudden stop said that the anchor was now in place.  
  
"Prepare a boat for Jesline and I. I have a feeling she will want only one person to go with her."  
  
"Capt'n. You sure about that? She's dangerous." Gibbs whispered to Jack so no one else could hear.  
  
"Jesline is not as dangerous as she seems. She's less a threat, to be certain." Jack replied. "By the way, where is she?" Jack asked as she was around Gibbs most of the day.  
  
"She be in your cabin, Capt'n." Gibbs answered.  
  
Jack went and found her there, pulling out her cloak and putting it on. Jesline turned when she heard footsteps coming her way.  
  
"We have reached your little island. Will go when ever you are ready." Jack said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait, Captain." Jesline said quickly. Jack turned back and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"There is something you should know about Nightseer's Island." Jesline said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Jack asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"There are dangers or traps to Nightseer's Island. Three to be more precise."  
  
"Really? And what would they be?"  
  
"The first is in the forest. There are many wires on the forest floor, impossible to see. Tripping over one will spring the trap. The traps are above the ground, high in the forest, carefully concealed. The wire, though, can be seen from the moonlight. The second is in a small meadow. Although the meadow may look harmless, there are pits, that if you fell in one you would fall to your death. There is one path to get through the meadow, but it is hard to find. Again the moonlight can help you through. The third danger is near a small lake. The lake has no river that connects to the ocean. Instead it has a hole on each side that pushes a current through, keeping the lake at constant water level. But it will be hard to get to the lake as a creature protects it and will kill any who dare to cross its path." Jesline explained, looking Jack hard in the face.  
  
"And how do you get rid of the creature?" Jack asked.  
  
"Kill it."  
  
"How do you know about these traps and dangers, luv?"  
  
"I had a good source."  
  
"Who was this source?"  
  
"None of your business. I ask, Captain, that only you and I go to the island. It will make it easier and faster with just us than the whole crew."  
  
Jack made an expression of thinking although he already knew what she would have said. He stroked his chin and then looked her in the eye and replied, "Fine. Are you ready, then, to go?"  
  
"Aye." she said. Jesline stood up and Jack motioned her to go first and she did. They went to the upper deck and turned toward where the crew was preparing the boat.  
  
"Capt'n, the boat is ready to go." AnnaMaria said to Jack as he and Jesline walked toward them.  
  
"Good! Ladies first." Jack said motioning Jesline to climb down the rope toward the boat. She did so.  
  
"We shall return by midnight." Jacked yelled to the crew and climbed down to Jesline on the boat. They rowed together, Jesline behind Jack, out to the island. They reached the shore, and quickly pulled up the boat so that the tide would not take it away. Jesline turned and looked at the forest. It was dark, but the forest was so open that moonlight filtered through. She went down to her knees, touched the sand, closing her eyes, and listened. It had been undisturbed for a long time. Jesline opened her eyes and looked around at the forest floor ahead of her. The wire she had spoke of was very visible, but they would have to be on their guard. One mistake and they were dead.  
  
Jesline motioned Jack beside her. He knelt and she pointed in the direction she was looking. He saw it too. There were so many wires, it looked as though somebody did not want anyone coming through. He smiled. Maybe there was something on this island after all, if it had to be so well protected.  
  
"Remember the wires. One wrong step, and death will be our fate." Jesline said. Jack nodded and got up. Jesline did the same. She walked first, Jack behind her, carefully over the wires. They were deep in the forest now and everything was going smoothly until Jack did not watch his step and tripped a wire. Jesline quickly turned around and looked Jack hard in the face. Suddenly there was a noise, something moving above. Jack looked up to see what the noise was, but Jesline grabbed him and threw him down on top of her. Suddenly many of the wires were set free and large, spiked logs were swing from the trees, moving here and there close above their bodies. Jack kept his head down, close to the nape of Jesline's neck. Her neck was smooth and very close that he could almost kiss it. She was too busy watching the logs, which was fine for Jack. It gave him time to examine her more closely. He turned his head to the side and gazed upon her face. Even in the moonlight, she was beautiful. Her hair glowed, and her eyes sparkled, but they were focused. Her skin, even though it was tanned, it glowed. Her beauty was ethereal. Jack also realized how close her body was to his. It was having a nice reaction to his body. Her breasts were pressed to his chest, and one of his legs were between hers. His arms were on either side of her face. Jack like this position very much. But it also reminded him how long it had been since he had been with a woman.  
  
Jack gazed at her a little longer until he noticed that she was staring at him. He smiled and was going to lean in to give her a kiss, but she pushed him off. She got up and looked around slowly, listening. All the wires were tripped so the danger in the forest was gone. Jack got up, brushed himself off and looked at Jesline again.  
  
"Next time, watch your step." She said and began to move again around the logs and out into the meadow. Jack followed her. He noticed that she knew her way around the island. How did she know to move on to the ground when the spiked logs were released? And the way she moved. It was almost as if she knew something was out there, but not exactly sure where.  
  
Jack was deep in his thought until he noticed a clearing before him. It was the meadow that Jesline had spoken of. The grass was waist tall, and light green. It leaned in one direction as a light breeze blew through the meadow. Jesline had stopped at the edge and scanned the area. Jack was going to move in front when Jesline's arm shot out in front of him. She looked at him and shook her head. Jack backed down and waited. Jesline took her sword out and told Jack to back up. The next he saw was Jesline tossing her sword in the air and it landed in the middle of the meadow. This did not make sense to Jack. How was she to get her sword, now, that it was stuck in the middle of the meadow?  
  
"Why did you do that?" Jack asked. Jesline did not answer. She just stood there looking at the meadow, waiting. Jack was going to repeat his question until he heard a small sound, almost like a ping. He watched as the grass began to fall and there were pit everywhere. The path that Jesline had mentioned wove around the pits to a covering. The lake was beyond that point. Jack knew it.  
  
Jesline began to move on the path and Jack, once again followed. She picked up her sword when they reached the middle. They got to the end of the path without much difficultly. They passed the clearing and there was the lake. Jack noticed that Jesline was on full alert. The creature was the last danger they had to face before Jesline did what ever it was she came to do.  
  
"Jack you go left and I will go right. Be on your guard. The creature is very good at hiding." They moved, slowly, checking the ground and bushes for the creature. Jack saw something move in front of him, when Jesline and he were near the end. It was small. Suddenly, Jesline whipped around and struck the creature that moved behind her. She picked it up and showed it to Jack. It was a snake. Jack looked at her, the snake, and then back at her.  
  
"This was the creature?" Jack asked.  
  
"Even the smallest of things can be dangerous. You must not be deceived by such things." Jesline said. She then looked at the lake and began removing her cloak, boots, sword and dagger.  
  
"Are you thinking of going down there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
But Jesline did not respond. She jumped in the lake and swam down to the bottom. The current had just passed so Jesline quickly moved and grabbed a large metal box. The current was coming and she had to out of the water soon. Jesline came up to the surface and placed the metal box on the ground and climbed out of the pool with help from Jack who was standing by waiting for her to surface.  
  
Jesline knelt by the metal box and opened it. Jack sat next to her and watched. She pulled back a cloth and revealed clothing. She took off her shirt, oblivious to Jack's presences and grabbed the clothing in front she put it on and Jack noticed that it was very tight. It was black. There were no sleeves and made her arms bare. Jesline then took off her pants and put on the black pair from the box. When she slipped them up Jack noticed that her shirt was short. When she stretched it showed her belly, which was a nice site to Jack. She took out black boots next and put them on along with wrist guards that had a lion head engraved into them. Jesline took out a cloak, but it was not velvety. It was a cotton, black of course. She put it on and clasped it together with a brooch that had two lion heads facing each other with red eyes.  
  
Jack was memorized by her. Her naked body was almost too much for Jack to handle. Her breasts were high and full. Her stomach smooth and muscled. Her legs long and muscular. Everything that was revealed to him was smooth, tanned, and muscular. She truly was beautiful. Jack was aroused and wanted her, but one thing kept him at bay. She was Demon. A killer of pirates.  
  
Jack looked in the metal box and noticed that there were weapons. A bow with a quiver full of arrows and another dagger like her other one. Jesline moved to pick up her sword and strap it to her waist, but it was not there. She looked up at Jack and noticed that he was holding it. He looked at her, but his look was filled with fire. A fire that Jesline realized that she caused by undressing and dressing in front of him. But it did not make her feel embarrassed. They have to leave the island soon if they are to get past the storm. She reached for her sword and Jack gave it to her with a smile. Jesline strapped it on and put her daggers in place. She then slung her quiver and bow across her back.  
  
Jesline put her old clothes and boots in the metal box. She closed it, stood up, and tossed it back into the lake. Jack got up and stood right in front of Jesline. He looked down into her eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her hard and with passion. Jack stood back and looked at Jesline. Her expression had changed but the flicker in her eyes told him that she was affected by the kiss.  
  
Jesline had never been kissed like that before. It was nice, rough, but full of feeling. But she could not let Jack know that. She made her eye hold nothing, no hint of emotion, or any hint that she was affected by it.  
  
"Next time you do that, you will see to it that you tie up loose ends, savvy?"  
  
"Threaten me all you like Captain. Just remember who it is you are threatening." With that Jesline started to walk away, but stopped. She turned and looked at Jack.  
  
"Captain, there is something I must tell you. You once asked me how I end up on your ship and told you that I did not know."  
  
"Are you going to tell me that you lied?"  
  
"No. At the time I did not remember, but last night I had a nightmare and it triggered my memory. I ended up on your ship because I put myself there." Jack stood and listened.  
  
~ Memory ~  
  
Jesline walked down the streets of Port Royale until she came upon a lone house. It was small and had one lantern at the front door. Jesline knocked three times until the little door cover opened.  
  
"Password?" a man's voice said.  
  
"Froina mea ne." Jesline replied.  
  
The little door closed. Jesline heard the door's lock unlock. The door opened and Jesline stepped in. The room had a fireplace with a table and four chairs in front and nothing else. This was not a place of living.  
  
The man who had opened the door was tall and medium build. He had shoulder length blonde hair and gray eyes. This was not attractive to the eye, but he could be trusted and was loyal.  
  
"I received your note, Luca. What did you want to see me about?" Jesline asked facing the man who in front of the door.  
  
"Have a seat, Jesline." Luca and Jesline went to the table and sat across from each other.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My source tells me that the Devil will be making his move tonight. He has chosen his target." The man said meeting Jesline's eyes.  
  
"Who?" Jesline asked, but she already knew the answer.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and his crew."  
  
Jesline just looked at the man. The Devil was going to make his move tonight. She had to warn Jack and quickly. She had to get him to safety and protect him as much as she could.  
  
"Do you know when?"  
  
"Midnight."  
  
Jesline got and went to the door. She turned and said, "Thank you, Luca."  
  
"Your welcome, Jesline."  
  
Jesline then opened the door and left, hearing it close softly behind her. She was nearing the docks when she heard a man's laughter. She turned and saw Redcliffe, the Devil's right-hand man.  
  
"Well, well, well. I was just walking from the docks and I see Jesline Sherida. What business do you have down here?" Redcliffe asked an evil grin framing his lips.  
  
"My business is my own." Jesline replied.  
  
"I do not think so, my love. Your business is my business." said another voice. Jesline recognized that voice. It was the Devil. He came out behind Redcliffe and was smiling. Jesline felt real fear course through her veins.  
  
"How could you, my love? Going behind my back, warning my potential victims, making them disappear."  
  
Jesline did not respond. Fear kept her mouth shut. She knew that if she said anything it would make her punishment that much worse.  
  
"No answer. Hmm. Well, my dear. For your deceit you will be sorely punished. Luca, take her to my home. You where to dispose of her."  
  
Jesline turned at the mention of Luca's name and felt strong arms go around her holding her tight. She knew she was going to pass out, but before she did she wanted to know why.  
  
"Why?" she whispered to Luca.  
  
"Because my dear, money. It speaks to us all and quiet frankly I'm not one for heroics. Besides, I've been working for the Devil since before I met you." he said smiling and laughing.  
  
Jesline soon passed out, but when she woke up she felt the knife at her back. The Devil was carving into her back and it hurt. She screamed at the top of her lungs, begging for it to stop, but was only met by the laughter of two men. When it was done the Devil told Luca to "be creative" and leave more marks on her body and he left. Not long afterward, Jesline got free and ran to the Black Pearl with every intention on warning Jack even if it was to be her last. But soon she heard voices of Redcliffe and Luca coming to the Black Pearl so Jesline, with what strength she had left climbed up to the crow's nest and waited until someone found her before it was too late.  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Jesline finished with a few tears running down her cheeks. Jack's passion soon turned into sympathy for her. He took her in his arms and held her as she cried.  
  
"Everything will be alright, luv. I'm not going to let that thing get you. I'll keep you safe." Jack said, stroking her hair and rocking her gently.  
  
Jesline pulled away and looked Jack in his eyes. For the first time he saw emotion, raw emotion.  
  
"Jack, do you really think you could? Keep me safe from him for a time?" she asked, begging he would.  
  
"Aye." Jesline bowed her head and then met Jack's gaze. She smiled and Jack thought that was the most beautiful smile that he had seen. 


	7. A New Life

~ Chapter Seven: A New Life ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, Nightseer's Island, and a few other places that the Black Pearl will visit.  
  
Jesline felt safe for the first time in her life. In Jack's presence she felt safe. Jesline kept looking in Jack's eyes, smiling as she did so. Jack smiled back. It was nice to see her smile. It nice to see that she felt something and that she was not the person that Jack thought she was. She was in fact a nice person. A person that she probably would have been had she not been forced to the life of a killer.  
  
A thought came to Jack's mind. A nice thought. He studied Jesline for a moment, holding and decided that he would do it. It would be good for her.  
  
"Luv, I have just thought of something. You can agree to it or not. It is your decision." Jack said, smiling and gazing into her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"When we leave this island, you leave your past behind you. You would no longer be Demon, a pirate killer, or a slave to the Devil. You would just be Jesline, a pirate." Jack said. Jesline moved out of his embrace and walked a few feet away from him, thinking. Leave it all behind her, if only it were that easy. Maybe it was. Jesline turned and faced Jack, looking at him. Could she do it? Start with a clean slate, a new life, different memories? Could she? Jesline looked at the ground and smiled. She could.  
  
Jesline looked back at Jack and nodded. Jack smiled and walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. They walked off the island together in silence, smiling. They got into the boat and rowed back to the Pearl. The crew was at the railing, waiting. Jack and Jesline climbed the rope and were back aboard the Black Pearl. It felt good, Jesline thought. Feels like home.  
  
The crew pulled up the boat and began to prepare for sail, but where they were going was of no consequence. Jack was at the helm when they began to sail away. Jesline was at the railing listening to Jack tell her a story and she began laughing. Jack laughed too. It seemed natural and so right. Little did they know that the crew was becoming suspicious and they wanted answers.  
  
Jack and Jesline where watching the sun rise when a voice of a man spoke to them.  
  
"Who are you, Jesline?" the man asked. Jesline turned and saw Jacob holding his sword ready for attack.  
  
Author's Note ~ Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to show that Jesline will start a new life, but now it seems that she will have problems with the crew. Let's only hope that she will be able to solve them quickly before they decide to kill her. :) 


	8. The Crew

~ Chapter Eight: The Crew's Decision ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own Jesline, the plot, Nightseer's Island, and a few other places the Black Pearl will soon visit.  
  
Jesline knew this would come. The crew would figure out sooner or later that she was not normal. Jacob it seems was very observant. Jack moved to protect Jesline, but she stopped him. This was her fight and hers alone. Jesline stood up and faced the crew, in a vulnerable position. She removed her weapons and threw them to the crew. They caught them and placed them on the ground.  
  
"So?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I am Jesline Sherida." she said, not adding any more to the statement for there was nothing to add. Her old life was behind her, a new life was in front of her.  
  
"How did your back heal so fast?" he asked.  
  
"I am a fast healer." she replied.  
  
"Your not telling us everything." Jacob said, moving in front of her, putting his blade against her throat. "Who are you?" he said with anger.  
  
"You want to know about me? You want to know who I am? Then so be it." Jesline said angrily, looking Jacob in the eye.  
  
"I am Jesline Sherida a pirate killer. Pirates call me Demon for I pray on them and give them a personal hell. I heal fast because I am a treasure hunter. I can sense when treasure is near. I know what move my opponent is going to make before they even do it. I am a murderer. Does that satisfy you, Jacob?" she said raising her voice in anger. Her gaze never faltered and her voice never quavered.  
  
Jacob was surprised. The Captain had kept Demon aboard, placing all their lives in endanger. Jacob looked at the Captain with confusion and then anger. How could he? He should have killed her.  
  
"Why didn't you kill her, Captain?" Jacob asked. Jack looked at Jacob, no emotion in his eyes, and in his drunken swagger stated quiet clearly, "Because what you hear is not the same as what you see, savvy?"  
  
Jacob was confused. He was going to answer when AnnaMaria spoke up.  
  
"I don't think we should kill her." she said, walking to the front of the crew to face Jesline. She studied her and turned to the crew speaking again.  
  
"I don't think we should kill her because I don't think that she is Demon." The crew looked at AnnaMaria with disbelief. Was she crazy, maybe not.  
  
"Why?" one of crew members asked.  
  
"Because Demon does not stay aboard on a pirate ship for four days. She would have killed us already and besides she has done nothing, but help us. Do you think that Demon would have done that?" AnnaMaria said finishing with a question that left the crew thinking.  
  
"But she is Demon. She admitted it." Jacob said.  
  
"No. Demon is dead. Demon died on Nightseer's Island. Who we have here is Jesline Sherida, a pirate." AnnaMaria finished. She looked back at Jesline and smiled. Jesline smiled back with respect in her eyes. Jesline looked at the crew who were gazing at her. They nodded their heads and left, doing there work. Jacob looked at her longer and nodded his head. He sheathed his sword and left.  
  
Jack was standing at the helm, singing a song to himself. He watched Jesline move to the bow of the ship and watched the sun rise. He smiled to himself and then called for Jason to take the helm. Jack then left to his cabin to get some sleep. Jesline would probably join him later, or if ever. Jack collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jack woke up later in the night hearing talking, lots of talking. Jack got up and went to see what all the commotion was about. When he came up on deck he saw Jesline and Jacob doing a head stand. The crew were placing bets on who could stay up longer. Jack walked over and watched. Jesline eyes were closed and her breathing normal. Her cloak and weapons were next to AnnaMaria.  
  
Jacob collapsed, but Jesline was still head standing. Suddenly Jesline moved down and opened her legs wide with arms between, stilling holding her body up from the ground. The strength in her arms could be seen. Jack watched with amazement as she then moved into a push up position and then with quick movements, flipped and was standing up, eyes open and smiling.  
  
The crew was quiet and stunned. They had never seen anything like that before. It was amazing. Jesline looked around and waited for someone to say something.  
  
Jacob spoke first. "Wow! How did you do that?!" he asked.  
  
Jesline scratched her head and said, "Um...well...I don't know. Just years of practice, I guess." Jesline smiled and had her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"That was nice to see, Jesline. Thank you. Now we know not to challenge you in head standing." Jack said, catching everyone's attention.  
  
Jesline looked at him and laughed saying, "Your welcome, Captain." The crew quickly departed moving here and there while Jesline retrieved her cloak and weapons putting them on. Jack looked at her bow and arrow.  
  
"Do you know how to use that?" he asked.  
  
Jesline nodded and saw his curiosity. "Would like me to show you?" she asked.  
  
"Aye." Jack replied. Jason was passing by when Jesline stopped him and asked him to go get an apple and bring it to her. Jason did so. She then asked him to place it on his head. He looked quiet nervous, but Jesline eased his fears telling him that she would not hurt him.  
  
Jack moved beside her and watched. He did not know how she was going to hit the target with the gentle rocking of the boat.  
  
Jesline took out an arrow and placed on her bow and aimed. She waited for the right moment and shot. The arrow went right through the apple and into the wood behind it. The crew watched and cheered. Jason sighed a breath of relief. Jesline smiled at him and told him that she would not hurt him. Jack was stunned. He had seen bow and arrows, but never really in action. Jesline was an expert shots man, or shots woman.  
  
Jesline walked over to where the apple was and pulled out the arrow. She put it back in her quiver and with the apple in the other hand, began to eat it. It was terrible to waste good food. Jack walked over to Jesline and asked her to join him in his cabin. She did.  
  
"Well, now that you have what you want from Nightseer's Island, let's go treasure hunting." Jack said.  
  
"What treasure do you want to find?" Jesline asked, amused at his statement.  
  
"Something near by, I suppose." Jack replied. Jesline nodded and closed her eyes, thinking hard. Suddenly she was transported across the ocean to an island. She ran through the forest that covered it and upon a cave. It was lit, but still dark. She ran through the cave, it was a maze, but she took the right path and found a large room with mountains of gold. Jesline was quickly back in her body and let out a shaky breath. She looked at Jack who was still sitting in his chair waiting for answer. Jesline smiled at him and said, "We shall go to the Island of Forest Hymn. There is a cave on that island with a room filled with mountains of gold, but it is hard to reach for the cave is a maze. We will have to seek out Babako, a man who knows those caves."  
  
Jack thought this over and nodded. He went up deck, giving orders to head toward Island of Forest Hymn and then left back to his cabin. When he came back he saw Jesline laying on the bed sleeping, peacefully. Jack smiled and sat at the table, propping his legs up on the table and went into deep thought. Later he fell asleep thinking of Tortuga and his rum.  
  
Author's Note ~ Babako (Ba-ba-cu) is my character. Very funny man. The name of the island is off of Deep Forest. The next chapter will go to the Devil and his plans. I thought that it might be best if I highlight on him and what he is doing. I figure that is always a good thing to know. 


	9. The Devil

~ Chapter Nine: The Devil ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters and I do not own Irene as she is Serena Coyote's character. I only own Jesline, Babako, the plot, Nightseer's Island, and a couple of other places the Black Pearl will soon be visiting.  
  
Elizabeth was sitting on a chair outside with her husband, Will Turner, her father- Governor Swann, and a man called Lord Jeremy Devilin. Lord Devilin had recently moved to Port Royal and had requested tea with them at the Governor's Mansion as his home was in the process of being remodeled. He said that he wanted to know about Port Royal and its current status.  
  
Elizabeth was conversing with Lord Devilin while nursing her Earl Grey. He had a handsome face with long brown hair tied elegantly back in a low pony tail. Lord Devilin did not fancy powdered wigs that were the fashion. His clothing reflected a sense of piracy as he wore a white shirt with billowed sleeves, light brown trousers that fit him like a second skin, and high black boots. Governor Swann inquired why he wore such clothing and Lord Devilin said that he found his attire quite comfortable and that what society wore to be downright atrocious and disconcerting. The Governor would have disagreed, but decided it best to keep his opinion to himself, seeing that he was talking to a Lord.  
  
Lord Devilin was curious by nature. He wanted to know all about the attack that occurred a few years ago. He seemed more curious about the Black Pearl and her Captain than Port Royal itself. He seemed nice, but something about him made Elizabeth's skin crawl.  
  
She put on a soft smile, though, and conversed with him.  
  
"So tell me, milord. Why do you want to live in Port Royal?" she asked politely.  
  
"The Queen told me about Port Royal when she heard I was moving. She knows that I want to live in a place with little or no crime, good citizens, excellent politicians, sanitary conditions, wonderful weather, and no piracy. So I came here to Port Royal, Jamaica under her advice and I am quite impressed with what I have seen so far. And the Royal Navy in Port Royal recevies such high marks from the Queen herself. And after speaking with Commodore Norrington, I believe this is the best place to live."  
  
The Governor smiled with pride and took a sip of his tea. He was quite happy with this Lord. He was kind, polite, well spoken, and he cared for the common people. Rare qualities anyone would ever find such a high class of person.  
  
"Of course there was the incident with the Black Pearl and the attack on the port a few years back, but it was only one attack, correct?" asked Lord Devilin, looking to the Governor to answer his question.  
  
"Yes, of course. After that horrible situation, The Royal Navy has tightened security in and around the port. So far, there have been no attacks, or attempts of pillaging and plundering in Port Royal." the Governor said with pride and a great big smile.  
  
"Excellent. When her Majesty told me of the attack, she said that Port Royal was not the place for me, but I told her that it was because it was only one attack and the port has the finest Royal Naval officers that the world has ever seen." Lord Devilin said, smiling.  
  
"Lord Devilin, how long do you plan on staying in Port Royal?" asked Will.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can only stay a few days. The King has sent word that I must return to England because of personal matters. But when my business is done there I plan on staying in Port Royal for a very long time." Lord Devilin said with a grin. Elizabeth noticed that Lord Devilin's grin did not meet his cold, obsidian eyes. Something was not right about him. She could feel it.  
  
"So tell me Mrs. Turner, do you think that this ship, the Black Pearl, will ever return to Port Royal?" Lord Devilin asked.  
  
"No, I do not think so. After all, we have taken extreme measures to make sure that any pirate who enters these waters is punished accordingly. But who can really say? Pirates, after all, are unpredictable. But I have a good feeling that they will not return." Elizabeth replied eyeing Lord Devilin carefully.  
  
A man with blonde hair and gray eyes entered wearing a white shirt with billowed sleeves, brown vest, black trousers, and high brown boots. He had a sword at his side as well as a pistol. He looked like a pirate, but he was not. He was the man that had come with Lord Devilin. He went straight to Lord Devilin, whispering something in his ear. Lord Devilin nodded and looked at his gracious hosts.  
  
"You must forgive me, but pressing matters demand my immediate attention. I'm afraid I must take my leave from our tea. But I will return." he said, smiling and standing up, he bowed to Elizabeth. He said his good-byes to Will and the Governor and then left.  
  
When Elizabeth was certain that Lord Devilin and his companion were gone she took Will aside and spoke to him.  
  
"Will, did you get a feeling that something is not right about Lord Devilin?" she asked, worried that they may have done something to endanger Jack.  
  
"Yes, I did." Will said looking at his wife. "Why do you ask?" he asked, concern etched into his face.  
  
"He seemed too interested in the Black Pearl and Jack. It was as if he wanted to know where Jack was. You do not think that Jack did something to him?" she asked.  
  
"No, I do not think so. I mean, yes, Jack would ransom a Lord or Lady, but this Lord Devilin is too dangerous. Jack would have to be completely insane to take him as a hostage."  
  
"What do you mean, Will?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Lord Devilin is dangerous. He seems like a snake; harmless and unnoticeable on the ground. But when you step over it, it strikes before you even know what happened." Will explained. That is what Lord Devilin seemed like to him. A snake and a very deadly one at that.  
  
"What should we do? How can we warn Jack?" Elizabeth asked. She looked at Will for an answer. But an unexpected answer came to her. It could work, but it would take a lot of persuasion and promise, but it was their only option.  
  
"What about Commodore Norringtion? We could ask him to help us." Elizabeth said. Will looked at her and thought to himself 'she's gone mad.'  
  
"Ask the Commodore? We can't. He would no sooner let criminals go free than help Jack. You know how he feels about pirates and Jack is not exactly a perfect citizen." Will said. Elizabeth dropped her head and then raised it to look up at Will.  
  
"Do you have a better idea? I have a feeling that if we do not get to Jack in time then something terrible will happen. It will sweep across this ocean like plague, killing everything in sight." Elizabeth said in anger, but not directed at Will.  
  
"Alright, but you will have to talk to him. You will probably have a better influence than me." Will said. Elizabeth smiled and left to find the Commodore. Hopefully he was still at the fort.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Commodore, please you must help us Jack is in terrible danger and we have to warn him." Elizabeth pleaded. She was sitting adjacent to the Commodore at his desk. They were in the Commodore's office which had a desk piled high with papers, three chairs, one behind the desk and two in front.  
  
"I am sorry Mrs. Turner, but I can not. I am bound by the law. I can not have my ships used for personal reasons. It would not only reflect poorly on me, but on the entire Royal Fleet in this port. It would cost me my position, and the positions of others who would follow. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Good day Mrs. Turner." Commodore Norrington said, standing up to escort Elizabeth out of his office. Elizabeth bowed her head in defeat and stood up to be escorted out. She looked at the Commodore one last time with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please Commodore Norrington. There must be something you can do." Said Elizabeth. "You wouldn't have to use a Royal ship, any ship would do. We would crew the vessel. I implore you to help. If you cannot help then can Mrs. Norrington? I know she has connections, she could find a way to save Jack."  
  
"My wife no longer associates with pirates Mrs. Turner. That life is behind her and has been for years. I am truly sorry, but Mrs. Norrington and I cannot assist you. Good day." Said the Commodore as he closed his office door on Elizabeth.  
  
Commodore Norrington bowed his head, shaking it in sympathy. There was nothing he could do. His hands were tied, or were they. Commodore Norrington went over to his desk and found a note saying that a pirate ship had been spotted a few days ago off the coast of Port Royal and then disappeared. He smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to help Jack. Even though Jack was a pirate he could not see his friend killed by someone else.  
  
The Commodore immediately sat down and wrote a letter to Elizabeth and Will:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Turner,  
  
If you wish to help Jack then meet me and my wife at the docks, midnight tonight. Do not be late.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Commodore Norrington  
  
The Commodore sealed the letter and had it sent immediately to the Turners' house. He hoped that this plan would work, but he would need a crew he could trust. He called for Lievtenants Gillette and Harrion, Quartermaster Jackson, Captain Firston, and Privates MacCavery, Murtogg, and Mullroy. These men he could trust to help in this endeavor, but when they warned Jack, Commodore Norrington would have no choice, but to take him in as it was law.  
  
Commodore Norrington quickly wrote out letters to the chosen men and had them sent and then he sent word to have the H.M.S Montague made ready for departure tonight. He then wrote a letter to his wife, Irene, informing her of the situation and telling her to call on the Governess to look after their first child, young Henry. He was going to need her help with saving Jack. When all this was done the Commodore left to board the Montague to oversee the preparations.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will and Elizabeth were quite shocked to receive a letter from the Commodore shortly after Elizabeth's talk with him, but she guessed that maybe he some how changed his mind. They quickly packed a few things and departed from their home to the docks where they were told to meet the Commodore.  
  
They walked down slowly and saw him and his wife standing by the ship waiting for their arrival. Will and Elizabeth both walked up to them and smiled. The Commodore and Mrs. Commodore smiled back, but told them that they had to get on the ship quickly and go to their assigned cabin to wait until it was clear for them to be out and about. The Turners nodded their heads in agreement and boarded the ship quickly as possible. Now they were going to warn Jack and help him as they once did in the old days.  
  
~Author's Note~ I, Twlight Whisper, and Serena Coyote are doing a crossover on our fanfics. I have her permission to use her character, Irene, who is now married to the Commodore in this story. I am not committing piracy. To my reviewers, I am sorry that it took so long to update my story. I was gone and I just came back yesterday, but here is the next chapter. And I decided that I will not highlight on the Devil. He is going to be a mysterious character and we will find out all about Him when the time is right. 


	10. Tribal Law

~ Chapter Ten: Tribal Law ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its character. I also do not own Irene Norrington as she is Serena Coyote's character. I only own Jesline, Babako, Nightseer's Island, Island of Forest Hymn, and other places the Black Pearl will soon be visiting.  
  
Jesline awoke to the sound of light snoring. She looked for the source and found Jack at his desk sleeping in his chair. His hat was drawn over his eyes and his legs propped on top of his desk. Jesline gazed at him for a few moments, but then turned her attention outside. It was a beautiful morning. The first she had seen in a long time. The Devil always made sure that Jesline was locked in her "room" before dawn and released at dusk.  
  
Jesline got out of the bed and went over to the chair where her cloak and weapons were.  
  
She took her sword and strapped it around her waist along with her dagger. Her other dagger she put in left boot. She then placed her cloak, bow and quiver in the drawer where Jack had placed her weapons before. She did not lock it, though, for she would need her bow when they reached the Island of Forest Hymn. The only problem was she could not use it for she needed the Light of Semphago to cast into the eternal light.  
  
Jesline was about to leave the cabin when she decided to wake the Captain. He would need to know a few things about Forest Hymn. And besides he had slept long enough in her mind. So Jesline decided that she would wake him in the most pleasant of ways.  
  
Jesline walked over to him and sat on the desk, facing Jack, waiting. She leaned forward and removed his hat and placed it on the desktop. Still he did not wake. Jesline leaned forward again and brushed his black locks away form his face. 'He is handsome', she thought. Even touching him, Jack would not wake. 'So much for pleasantries' Jesline thought. So Jesline thought of another way. A very useful way.  
  
She walked over to bookshelf and found the thickest and largest book she could find. The book she picked was called 'Writings of the World' by Laura Shedrick. Jesline found this book interesting and wanted to see what this Miss Shedrick had wrote. So she went over to the desk and lifted the book high above her head. She waited to see if Jack would wake, but no response so she slammed the book down on top of the desk hard. The noise woke Jack up instantly.  
  
"Bloody everlasting hell!" he yelled. Jesline opened the book and began to turn the pages one after the other, until she found a particular writing that sparked her interest. Jack looked at Jesline angrily.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked in an angry voice.  
  
"You just need to know a few things about Forest Hymn. What I tell you, you must tell your crew." she responded. Jesline was smiling at Jack in amusement.  
  
"Really?" he said, putting his hat on.  
  
"Um hm." Jesline said, reading from the book.  
  
"And what do I need to know, Jesline?"  
  
"That when we reach the island you and the crew need to stay on the beach of the island. I will go into the forest and get you safe passage from Trikao. When I return, then we'll see."  
  
"Why would have to talk with Trikao?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because he is the chief of the Hymbako Tribe." Jesline stated. She was still reading from the book when she mumbled, "If only it were true." She then stood up and looked Jack in the face, seriousness and warning etched into her face.  
  
"Do not disobey me on this Jack. I'm warning you now, Jack, if you do your life and the lives of your crew will pay for your stupidity." Jesline said. With that she left, leaving Jack somewhat surprised and angry. He was about to go after her when he noticed the book still open on his desk. Jack went to close it and put it way when he read what she was reading. The page was titled, 'Choices'. It said that 'everyone has choice and no one can take that power away from them. That if you let them then you allow them to have power over you.' Jack heard what Jesline mumbled and knew that she was talking about the passage. 'But what did she mean? Everyone does have a choice, ever her. It doesn't make sense.' Jack thought to himself. He decided that he would get to the bottom of this as soon as they had safe passage through Forest Hymn. Jesline would tell him one way or another. Jack was no longer going to let Jesline keep him in the dark about her old life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"My lord, the Black Pearl has disappeared again. We cannot find her." said Redcliff. He was worried that maybe, somehow she had regained her control. That the Devil was weakening.  
  
"Do not worry, my dark servant. We do not need her yet. We'll wait until the Pearl reappears and when that happens we shall make our move. In the mean time, Redcliff, I want you to follow this ship. It will lead us to the Pearl, and my sweet dark angel." The Devil said, laughing silently to himself. Everything was going according to plan, and soon Jesline would be his, for all eternity.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was night, the stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon was high and bright in the midnight sky. Jack was at the helm. He couldn't sleep so he decided to steer the ship, his beautiful ship. Jack heard light footsteps coming towards him and he looked to see that it was Jesline. She was beautiful. So beautiful that it seemed unnatural as if it were a mask.  
  
Jesline stood beside Jack and looked out into the dark glowing ocean.  
  
"Beautiful night, is it not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes beautiful. Jesline, tell me about the Light of Semphago." Jack said, curious about the item she spoke of earlier.  
  
"The Light of Semphago is an arrow. A very rare arrow. In fact only one was made. It was created by Semphago himself. He was a hymnbaki and he married a foreigner, Ericka. They traveled often and usually came back with new friends. But every time they came back they would have to go to the chief and gain the new foreigners safe passage through the Island of Forest Hymn. Soon this became tiring for the chief, Semphago, and Ericka. So the chief decided that Semphago and Ericka would make two object and use them so that they would not have to speak with the chief. The objects would show to every hymnbaki that the foreigners were friends and not enemies.  
  
So Semphago made an arrow. It was made out of a very rare tree on the Forest Hymn, that in sunlight it glows sliver. The arrow head was made of a metal that would never scratch or stain. The feathers are white with a yellow strip that runs in the middle. These feathers came from a bird that only inhabits the Island of Forest Hymn." Jesline said, occasionally looking at Jack when she spoke.  
  
"It sounds like to me that everything the arrow was made up of was rare objects or things." Jack said.  
  
"It had to be. The Chief ordered that the objects they made had to be very rare or things that could only be found on the island. It was to prevent from any foreigners copying the objects to enter the island."  
  
"What of Ericka? What did she make?"  
  
"A necklace. The stone was, bashu, the blue stone of island. It glows when it near the island. The stone is wrapped with tresa. A tree silk strand, very much like a spiders web. The tresa is connected to the finest rope of Forest Hymn. Strong yet soft with beads woven into the rope. It is called Ericka's Stone."  
  
Jack looked out into the ocean, thinking hard. She seemed to know a lot about these objects, how was that?  
  
"You seem to know a lot about these objects, Jesline. Care to tell me why?"  
  
"Every person who has been to the Island of Forest Hymn knows about these objects."  
  
Jack did not respond to Jesline's statement. He knew differently, somehow he knew differently.  
  
"Can you be so sure, Jesline?" Jack asked, suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Enough, Jack. Soon when you are at the island you will see." Jesline said. She gazed at the endless ocean. It was so peaceful out here and so beautiful. Such a way to live, out in the sea, no rules to follow, only your own, and freedom. But freedom was far from Jesline that she forgot what it even felt like.  
  
"Jesline, there is something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember when I asked you what made you different from the killers of the cobra ship and you said that they had a choice, what did you mean, luv?"  
  
Jesline took a deep breath. She felt it was time to tell him, but not too much. Jesline looked Jack in the eye and said, "They had a choice to kill or not, no one forced them. But me? I've been forced. Choice was never my power, never my freedom. The Devil forced me to kill. To kill those pirates for him. I feel so trapped and I cannot break free."  
  
Jack suddenly had a memory when he heard the word trapped.  
  
~*~*~*~ Memory *~*~*~*  
  
"Jack, I want to give you something." Stonerose said. She walked toward Jack, who was standing at the helm.  
  
"What, luv?" Jack asked. Looking at the object in her hand. It was beautiful.  
  
"This." Stonerose handed Jack the object and he saw it was an arrow. A silver arrow.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's an arrow. Nothing more. But if you give it to the trapped lion who will shoot it into the eternal light it will grant you safe passage." Jack took the object and examined it closer. It was all made out of objects he had never seen before. The body made of a tree wood, the arrow head made of a mysterious metal, and the feathers from a bird that he had not seen before. The arrow was by far, rare and beautiful beyond all measures.  
  
"The arrow, Jack is called the Light of Semphago. But you must hide it, and only seek it out when you hear the word trapped from the lion's lips. Do you understand?" Stonerose said, eyeing Jack carefully.  
  
Jack felt something wash over him and he instantly went into his cabin, Stonerose took over the helm, and Jack hid the arrow in a book on his bookshelf.  
  
~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*  
  
"Jack? Jack are you all right?" Jesline asked. She watched as he relived a memory long forgotten.  
  
Jack quickly left the helm to his cabin. Jesline took the wheel and steered the ship, confused at Jack's sudden departure, but then she heard him come back. She turned around and saw that he was holding something. Jack held it out to her and Jesline took it. It was the arrow. The Light of Semphago.  
  
"But how?" she asked.  
  
"An old friend gave it to me. She said that only the trapped lion can shoot it into the eternal light. I'm safe in saying that trapped lion is you, Jesline. Your tattoo is a big enough clue, luv."  
  
Jesline was overwhelmed. The Light of Semphago had disappeared nineteen years ago, when she was taken by the Devil and her guardian murdered. No one knew it was, except that who ever took it put it in good hands. But who?  
  
Jesline quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She would ask Jack later who gave it to him, but for now she had to wait for the island.  
  
"Land ho!" Jacob shouted from the crow's nest.  
  
Jesline looked out to the island and saw that they had come to Island of Forest Hymn. It was thickly covered in forest and mountains. There was little of beach, but it was there. Jesline went to the Captain's cabin and grabbed her bow. The sun was beginning to rise.  
  
Jesline went to the bow of the ship, placed her arrow on her bow, aimed, and shot it directly at the sun. Flying through the air it looked like a shooting star. It was very bright and it gleamed in rainbow colors.  
  
"How does the Chief see the arrow? What does it hit?" Jack asked.  
  
"There is a tree in the middle of the village. The way the sunrises, if you shoot the arrow at the right time it will hit the tree and alert the village to our presences."  
  
"Oh." Jack said. He wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing for the village to know that they were on the Island of Forest Hymn.  
  
"Shall we go to shore, luv?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No. We wait."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"The Chief's wife, Lasana. She will take us to the Hymbako Village."  
  
Author's Note ~ The book "Writings of the World" by Laura Shedrick, I made that up. It is not a real book. As you know Serena Coyote and I are doing a crossover on our stories and Serena's character, Irene Norrington, will appear in Chapter Twelve: "You Saved Me." and will be in the rest of the story from then on. In the reviews, I got flamed, sort of, but do not mind it because I don't mind it. In fact, it gave me energy to hurry up and write this chapter and the other chapters for you. One more thing, I recommend that you read "Second Chances" by Serena Coyote. It's an excellent story, and she just updated, so read it. It's wonderful. Ta ta for now!  
  
Semphago ~ (Sim-pa-go) Lasana ~ (La-san-na) Trikao ~ (Tra-ki-o) Hymbako ~ (Him-bak-o) hymbaki ~ (him-bak-e) 


	11. Hatred

~Chapter Eleven: Hatred~  
  
The grew tired and anxious, waiting for this mysterious woman to appear. They also began to wonder why they were here. It was one thing to hunt for treasure, but to have someone take you to it, a person who knows the exact location kind of takes the adventure out of it. Plus, the crew watched the way Jesline had been acting that morning. She would stand at the bow of the ship, staring at the island, waiting and if anyone went up to her to speak with her, she would just ignore them as if they weren't there.  
  
Later in the day, around late afternoon, Jesline went to Jack and told him that they had to go to shore and that the crew had to come too. Jack told Jesline that she said that they could not go on the island until the Chief's wife, Lasana came. Jesline told him that they could not go on the island that morning, but the afternoon was safe and besides that had to greet the Lasana properly. Jack did not want to leave the Black Pearl unguarded, but Jesline reassured him that no one would take the Pearl, that she was safe near the island.  
  
Jack gave the orders to drop anchor and lower the boats to go to shore. Everyone rowed to shore and when they stepped foot onto the island they felt safe and hidden as if no evil could find them. It was comforting.  
  
Jack felt same thing when got on the island. He gazed worriedly at his Pearl, but felt that it was safe, that nothing would take it. Jack turned and looked at the forest of the island. It was strange, beautiful, almost as if it were an illusion. The tree's bark were sliver and the leaves were various colors of green, blue, orange, and red. They looked like the ocean as if it were on fire, but it seemed impossible to Jack. The sand beach seemed pearly white and the water was crystal blue. It was beautiful.  
  
Jesline went up to Jack and the crew to warn them, to tell them the law of Forest Hymn.  
  
"Captain, everybody. There is a law of Forest Hymn that you must never break, your lives will depend upon it. Do not harm or kill anything on this island, even if your own life is being threatened. 'Tis forbidden to kill on this scared place." Jesline spoke loudly, looking at each person with serious eyes.  
  
"But if we kill something or someone then how can another person kill us?" asked Jason, who barely spoke, but when he did something smart always came out of his mouth.  
  
"I never said that another person would punish you." and Jesline left it at that. Gazing around the island she indicated that something on the island, in the forest would fill out the punishment.  
  
The crew grew nervous at the thought of ghosts, of spirits taking their lives for breaking the law. A light breeze suddenly blew and everybody jumped execpt Jack and Jesline, who were afarid of nothing.  
  
"Oh and by the way" Jesline said to everyone else "what you see is an illusion. You must see past all this, beauty and see the real island, the real truth."  
  
Jack was relived that everything he saw an illusion and the moment he believed in it, the colorful trees turned into palm trees, and the pearly white beach was actually a light tan one.  
  
Jack heard a noise in the distance and turned to see two women and three men move toward them. The first woman had dark, raven black hair, curled and styled up top her head. A crystal tear and gold links wrapped around her head, with the crystal tear in the middle of her forehead. Her skin was dark brown and it seemed to shine in the sunlight. Her clothing was a dark green, sheer dress that had gold rings on the shoulders and opened to reveal long dark brown arms. Her dress fluttered on the light breeze which revealed to Jack that she had bare feet. Jack, upon his inspection, concluded that this was Lasana.  
  
The second woman wore a short leather skirt, and a piece of green cloth across her chest. The green cloth was embroidered with gold thread. The symbols on the cloth were foreign to Jack, yet they seemed somewhat fimilar to him. Jack shurgged it off and would wait until later to ask Jesline what the symbols meant.  
  
Jack inspected the second woman futher and saw that she had lightly tanned skin and blonde/brown hair was tied to the back of her neck, by a leather strap or something, Jack could not tell. She carried at her side a cutlass and a dagger. They were plain, but the steal, from what Jack could tell was made of the same steal as Jesline's weapons.  
  
The men, on the other hand, wore leather skirts as well and carried long wooden spears. Engraved into the wood were sliver symbols, but unrecognizable.  
  
The nicely dressed woman stopped in front of Jesline, and could see that she had voilet eyes. The woman did not looked pleased, for some reason.  
  
Jesline bowed to Lasana, in proper respect and in turn Lasana bowed her head to Jesline. Jesline rose and began to speak to Lady Lasana  
  
"Minha senhora, eu vim na paz e com estes homens e mulher. Nas vimos na busca das cavernas da confusalo procurar seu tesouro. Nas sairemos assim que nosso negacio for feito." Jesline said in the Hymnbaki tongue. Jack and the crew did not understand a word of it, but just stood there and listened to two women talk.  
  
"Eu sei porque voca esta aqui, Jesline. Voca esquece-se de que a luz de Semphago revela tambacm one's finalidade verdadeira assim como eles ac amigos de Semphago. Eu quero saber porque voca esta aqui. Voca sabe que sua presenaea aqui ac...perigosa a nas." Lasana said, sternly to Jesline. Lasana made it clear in her voice that Jesline was not welcome here, nor were her friends.  
  
"Nalo pode pisar no console, minha senhora e nenhunsenlatam aqueles que Ihe servem." Jesline said.  
  
"E voca nalo Ihe serve, Jesline?" Lasana asked with suspion  
  
"No. Eusou foraeado a servir-Ihe. Eu venho para somente uma finalidade, minha senhora e quando ac feita eu sairei, eu juro." Jesline said with determination. Jack and his crew were here for the treasure of the Caves of Confusion, but Jesline was here for a different purpose. She had to go and see the Chief, and soon. Time was not on her side.  
  
"Muito bem entalo. Voca e estes povos que o seguem podem permanecer, mas marcar minhas palavras Jesline, se algum delas assim muito como o danomeus povos ou disobey a lei que voca sofrera os conquences de suas aalaues. Eu faaeo-me desobstrua-do?" Lasana stated sternly and clearly. She did not want her words misunderstood.  
  
"Sim, minha senhora." Jesline said quietly. Anger coursed through her body because of Lasana. She believed that Jesline was the Devil's willing servant, that she served him loyally. How wrong Lasana was.  
  
"Bom. A estada de Kasha com estes povos e tra-los a vila a meu marido." Lasana said to the second woman who was called Kasha.  
  
"Sim, Senhora Lasana." Kasha said with obedience in her voice. Kasha turned and looked at Jesline with pity in her eyes, not hate as Lasana did. Kasha, one of a few people, knew the truth about Jesline. Everyone else made up their own stories and they were never nice ones either.  
  
Jesline bowed to Lasana and Lasana just turned and left, not returning the bow. It was a sign of disrespect and hate. Jesline rose and watched Lasana go with hurt and angry eyes. She then turned to Kasha and saw the pity. Jesline blew it off and tilted her head in the direction of the forest. Kasha slightly bowed her head and turned, walking toward the forest.  
  
Jack and the crew had no idea what just went, let alone what just happened. They just stood there and didn't even move when Jesline and Kasha began walking away. Jesline turned around and yelled to Jack and the crew.  
  
"Come!" and they did as she said and followed closely behind Jesline when they began to walk through the woods. The crew were frightened because the forest began to make noise, unnatural nosies that sounded like voices. It was as if the trees were speaking to each other about the new comers. All this comotion, how ever did not bother Jack because soon they came upon the village of the island. Jack noticed that the people would look at Jesline and then quickly shift their gaze. Jack saw in their eyes hatred, but this confused him. Did they hate her or the one she is forced to kill for? Jack did not answer the question. Later he would ask Jesline the question plagued his brain and hopefully she had an answer.  
  
In the center of the village was a very large tree, and in it was the Light of Semphago. Jack guessed that nobody wanted to take it out and put it in a safe place. Strange people, Jack thought. On the ground were huts made from grass, mud, sticks. They were short, but very wide as if they were made only for sleeping and nothing more. Jack wondered what these people did when a storm came on the island, but soon the thought was pushed away when they came upon a dark brown man wearing a leather skirt and a large gold medallion around his neck. His dark blue eyes were stern and serious as was his face. The man sat in chair made of tree wood, but the wood glowed a sliver, much like the arrow execpt the arrow glowed like a rainbow. The large, muscled man looked at Jack, Jesline and the crew and then he spoke.  
  
"Amigos bem-vindos de Semphago e filha de Jesline daboa vinda de Erika Sherida. Vocaeac dado boas-vindas com braaeos abertos. Minha esposa como informada jÃ¡ me porque vocaesta aqui, mas eu espera que voca permaneaea para o Festvial da vida." The man said, looking at all of the new comers and Jesline. Jesline bowed to the man and replied to him.  
  
"Nas a vontade Trikao principal como nosso negacioaqui faremos exame sometime para terminar. Obrigado, cheif grande." Jesline said looking at Chief Trikao with respect in her eyes. The chief smiled down at her and spoke again to her.  
  
"Filha de Jesline de Erika que eu conheaeo de sua finalidade aqui, mas que ac sua finalidade? Voca na£o tem o pacpisado neste console desde que voca era uma mera menina. Assim,por que ac voca aqui agora, Jesline?" Trikao asked, hoping she was not here for what he thought to be her purpose.  
  
"Eu procuro meu chefe Trikao da male. Onde esta?" Jesline asked with hope in her voice. The Chief bowed his head in sadness. She did not know. He hated having to do this, but the child deserved to know the truth.  
  
The Chief looked up at Jesline and said to her, with grief in his voice, "Aflige-se me ser essa para dizer-lhe isto, mas sua male foi ida por muito tempo desde o dia onde voca foi feito exame. Jesline sua male esta inoperante."  
  
Jesline looked at the Chief with a mask of grief. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true it just couldn't be.  
  
Author's Note~ Okay you have probably noticed that a lot of the dialogue is in a different language. It is actually Portuguese not Hymnbaki as Hymnbaki is not even real. And I bet you are wonder what in the world Jesline, Lasana, and Chief Trikao were saying. Well here are the translations (they are in order of the story):  
  
Conversation between Jesline and Lasana: Jesline: My Lady, I have come in peace and with these men and woman. We come in search of the Caves of Confusion to seek its treasure. We will leave as soon as our business is done.  
  
Lasana: I know why you are here, Jesline. You forget that the Light of Semphago also reveals one's true purpose as well as they are friends of Semphago. I want to know why you are here. You know that your presence here is...dangerous to us.  
  
Jesline: He cannot step onto the island, My Lady, and neither can those who serve him.  
  
Lasana: And don't you serve him, Jesline?  
  
Jesline: No. I am forced to serve him. I come for only one purpose, My Lady and when it is done I will leave, I swear. Lasana: Very well then. You and these people who follow you may stay, but mark my words Jesline, if any of them so much as harm my people or disobey the law you will suffer the conquences of their actions. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Jesline: Yes, My Lady.  
  
Lasana: Good. Kasha stay with these people and bring them to the village to my husband.  
  
Kasha: Yes, Lady Lasana.  
  
Conversation between Jesline and Trikao Trikao: Welcome friends of Semphago and welcome Jesline daughter of Erika Sherida. You are welcomed with open arms. My wife as already informed me why you are here, but I do hope that all of you will stay for the Festvial of Life.  
  
Jesline: We will Chief Trikao as our business here will take sometime to complete. Thank you, great chief.  
  
Trikao:Jesline daughter of Erika I know of their purpose here, but what is your purpose? You have not stepped foot on this island since you were a mere girl. So, why are you here now, Jesline?  
  
Jesline: I seek my mother Chief Trikao. Where is she?  
  
Trikao: It grieves me to be the one to tell you this, but your mother has long since been gone the day you were taken. Jesline your mother is dead.  
  
And there are the translations of the story. Just so you know, the conversations will only be in Hymnbaki when Jack or one of his crew members are around because that is what they hear, but when Jesline is alone with the Hymnbaki's it will be in English though do keep in mind that she and the other Hymnbaki are speaking Hymnbaki, okay? Cool. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to read Second Chances by Serena Coyote! Ta!! 


	12. One Life Lost, Another Saved

~ Chapter Twelve ~ One Life Lost, Another Saved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesline was on the beach, looking out at the endless ocean where the Black Pearl floated. How her world was coming apart. Her mother dead, her hope lost. The world was a cruel place to her, taking away the only thing that could have saved her... brought her out of the darkness that was encompassing her. He had won. The Devil had finally won. Not only did he damn her soul for all eternity, but the evil he served had taken her salvation. She would be his soon, time was short, the darkness was coming and there was nothing that Jesline could do about it. No matter how much she lived her new life the old one still lingered in the depths of her mind. Taunting her, whispering to her of evil things to come, laughing at her for her trying to be someone she was not. All was lost.  
  
Jesline gazed a little while longer at the ocean, how it went on, like her torment. It was never ending, an incomplete circle that would never stop.  
  
Her mother. Her sweet, compassionate mother was a kind soul. The face of an angel and a heart pure as heaven was gone. Her mother's love was gone, taken by some evil that would see to the end that Jesline suffered lifelong pain and torment. What could be done? Jesline thought. What was there to be done? Nothing. Jesline concluded in her thoughts.  
  
Jesline was deep in her tormented grief, stricken thoughts that she did not hear Chief Trikao come up to her. He saw her face, a mask of grief and pain. His heart went out to her. How she must feel, thinking that her salvation was lost, that the only love she had ever known, a mother's love, was gone.  
  
Trikao stared out at the ocean, trying to find the words to tell her what happened to her mother. Such things were never easy to say, or tell, to one who lost a parent especially when the death was caused by another.  
  
Trikao took a deep breath and began to speak, telling Jesline what happened that fateful night.  
  
"Jesline, your mother died...by another. She heard what had happened to you. That you were taken by Bradston, the Devil's second in command, and she rushed quickly to get off Forest Hymn to save you, but I'm afraid she did not make it any further than to this beach. Your mother was attacked. By whom I do not know, but she was murdered during the night. No one heard her because the sentries near by were killed, as well, and when we examined her, her jaw had been broken, making it impossible for her to speak or cry for help." Trikao said, bowing his head in sadness. A woman like Erika was pure beyond no end and suffered a horrible death by the hands of evil. Trikao looked over to Jesline and saw that she was looking at the ship in the water. She turned and stared Trikao in the eye.  
  
"That's not all, is it?" Jesline asked, her face beginning to pale and her eyes watering.  
  
"No." Trikao said shifting his gaze before returning to look her in her eyes. He could not tell her the rest, it was much too difficult to say. It was horrible what happened to Erika. How could one tell Jesline?  
  
"Tell me Trikao. Tell me what happened to my mother. I must know." Jesline said with tears in her eyes, streaming down her face.  
  
"Your mother, from our examination of her body, was tortured viciously during most of the night. Her back was shredded and torn. It looked as if she had been lashed by a whip. Maybe a 'Cat' except, Jesline ... not even that could do the damage I saw," Trikao said remembering and how, even now, he could not place what torturous device would cause such wounds.  
  
Jesline didn't either. The Cat-O-Nine tails. A whip of nine leather straps, with hooks linked into the leather, when used on the back of a victim could rip skin off, causing deep wounds and terrible pain. She knew that Trikao knew what that did to a persons' back as well as she did so if he wasn't sure...'.  
  
"Erika also had bruises around her thighs that imply she was rapped by her attacker. Her legs were broken in several places, making her immobile and she had a burn mark of a lion imprinted on her forehead. It was much like your tattoo, except it did not have the snake. After many hours of this torture, your mother's heart was ripped out and it was missing. We do not know who killed your mother. I'm sorry Jesline, that you had to find out so many years later what had happened." Trikao finished looking at Jesline with a face of grief. Trikao saw that Jesline was extremely pale. Tortured until her heart was ripped out and death claimed the pure Erika.  
  
"Her heart? Missing?" Jesline asked, her voice flat. Trikao only nodded and Jesline closed her eyes, bowing her head, taking in a shaky breath. Her mother could not move on. She could not go to paradise and be happy.  
  
"What am I to do, Chief?" Jesline asked hoping Trikao had an answer.  
  
Trikao looked at Jesline with a grievous face and knew the answer. She would have to do what every hymnbaki had to do. Grieve for the lost of a loved one for two days at the Tear Cliffs.  
  
"You know what must be done. You will find your mother there, waiting for you."  
  
"What?" Jesline asked, confused. This did not make sense to her.  
  
"When we cremated your mother, three days after her death, her ashes disappeared during the night. Sentries were sent searching all over the island for the ashes of Erika. The next morn, a sentry came and told me that there was a statue on the Tear Cliffs and that I should come and take a look. I went and what I saw was impossible. It was a statue of Erika. There was a hole where her heart should have been. The statue itself, after our examination of it, was made from her ashes. We believe that the spirit of Erika made herself a statue and waits for the day when one person will return her pure heart so she can go to the heavenly land of peace." Trikao said gazing out into the ocean, remembering that day when he saw the statue.  
  
Jesline turned and began her journey toward the Tear Cliffs. When she neared the edge of the forest, Jack came out to ask her when they were going to search for this Babako, but she just went past him without acknowledging him. Jack had saw her face and it was terribly pale and wet with tears. 'What was wrong with her?' Jack thought. He went to follow her when a heavy hand stopped him.  
  
Trikao knew what Jack was going to do, but he could not let him follow. Jack turned and looked at him with questioning eyes. Trikao just simply shook his and told Jack to follow him. Jack did, but was surprised to hear the Chief speak English. Maybe this tribe was not as savage as he thought.  
  
They came to another side of the island and Jack saw that there were docks with ships of various sizes. People were running or walking around doing this and that. Some ships were docking while others were beginning to set sail. Jack looked at Trikao and saw that he was gazing at the ships, he lowered his head, took a breath and began to speak.  
  
"Captain Sparrow. Jesline will not be with you for two days as she as something personal to take care of." Trikao said glancing only once at Jack while he spoke.  
  
"What does she have to do, mate?" Jack asked. He knew it had to do with something she had found out when they arrived on the island. He saw her face when the Chief said something terrible in the hymnbaki tongue. Jesline face went from serious to hopeful to shock and sadness.  
  
"She has to grieve. Her mother had passed away seventeen years ago. Jesline never knew until now. There was no way to get word to her as we could not find her." Trikao said with a hint of pity toward Jesline in his voice. As strong and peaceful as his voice was it wavered a little when he spoke of Jesline's mother.  
  
"Her mother? Grieve?" Jack asked in confusion.  
  
"Jesline is the daughter of Erika and Semphago. Her mother had died by the hands of another. Her father, well, we do not know where he is. Erika would never reveal this one piece of information." Trikao said going into deep thought, wondering why Erika would keep something like that a secret, even to her death.  
  
"Daughter of Erika and Semphago? She failed to mention that." Jack said, wondering what else she was keeping from him.  
  
"And she would. Do not be angry she did not tell you, it was for her protection and the protection of others. She does not know you well enough to let you know about her entire life. 'Tis what her mother did. Keeping secrets, even from those you love." Trikao said, smiling to himself. He could just imagine what Jack was thinking when he said that last sentence.  
  
"Love?" Jack said with a hint of skepticism in his voice. Did Jesline love him already? Was Jack that irresistible? Jack smiled to himself thinking about Jesline could have fallen, so quickly, in love with him.  
  
"Jesline likes you as a friend, Captain Sparrow, nothing more. She is not that easily fooled into being a love sick puppy." Trikao said, looking at Jack with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what the Captain was thinking, but Trikao knew Jesline better than most. She loved only one person and that person was gone. Her mother. The very thought of Erika sombered his mood.  
  
"As I was saying before, Captain, Jesline had just been told that her mother had been murdered and she is going to grieve for her up at the Tear Cliffs. You and your crew must not disturb her or else she will never fully grieve for her mother. 'Tis our way." Trikao finished, staring at Jack.  
  
Jack was confused. They came here to collect the treasure of the Caves of Confusion, not be reunited with family members. Besides they could not stay here long as the sea would soon be calling to Jack and his crew and such a calling could not be ignored.  
  
"I can guess that you are wondering about how you are going to get your promised treasure from the Caves. Well you will have to talk to Babako, but you need someone to take you to him." Trikao said.  
  
"Yes and I don't like being cheated, savvy?"  
  
"Understandable, Captain. I will take you to Babako and he will show you the way to and through the Caves. But for now I think you will like to dock your ship here for the time being, until you decided to set sail." Trikao said, looking at Jack with smile on his face.  
  
Jack nodded his head and left to find his crew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesline had made it to the top of the Cliffs when she saw the statue. It looked like marble in various colors of gray. Her mother. Erika stood with her face down, her hands holding one another were under her left cheek. Erika's face looked sad, a single, eternal tear fell from her left eye. Her hair blonde/brown hair looked as if it were fluttering in some mysterious breeze. The garment she wore was a slip of blue/gray colors. The strings on her shoulders had little flowers of yellow petals and purple centers. 'Twas the garments that many of the hymbaki women wore, but in different colors. Around her neck was her necklace. The necklace she gave to Jesline on her fifteenth birthday and the very same necklace Jesline gave to save a person life.  
  
Jesline fell to her knees, closing her eyes, her breathing becoming ragged. She began to think of all things that Trikao had told her. The things that were done to her mother. The torture she had endured. All the pain she suffered. Jesline's mind became more distraught when images began to bore through her mind. Images of her mother's torture. The pain and agony. Jesline was grabbing her hair wanting to pull it out. Wanting to pull out the images she was seeing.  
  
Jesline could not contain it, everything she felt, every emotion began to rise. They wanted out. She couldn't take it anymore. Jesline did the only thing she could do. She screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wind in the topsails kept the Montague at a strong, steady pace on the open sea. The Montague was leaving Nightseer's Island, as the Black Pearl had already passed that way. The crew were now making their way to the Island of Forest Hymn. Will and Elizabeth had been ready to go tromping around Nightseer's Island, but Irene-being familiar with the stories surrounding the island-strongly advised against such an expedition. Irene had noticed the footprints on the sand of the Island and after hearing the stories, decided that the Black Pearl had not lingered there long.  
  
Irene stood on the freshly swabbed deck of the Montague gently leaning on the railing of the ship. The sailors and midshipmen were busy about her with tightening knots and adjusting sails, but Irene wasn't watching them, her attention was on something else. She was watching the waves break against the hull of the ship, but her mind was dwelling on a different thought: her necklace. She had brought her blue obsidian arrowhead necklace on this adventure. It was a luck charm to her.  
  
She was feeling an intense need to put on that necklace. Irene gazed uninterestedly out at sea while she fingered her necklace. This instinctual feeling to put on the necklace took hold of her as she placed the hemp cord over her head and adjusted it without thinking. The blue obsidian arrowhead now lay centered just under Irene's collar bone. A feeling of protection tenderly washed over her.and a memory:  
  
A woman with blondish-brown waist length hair that was glowing strangely was standing a few feet from Irene. This woman was wearing a blue/grey colored slip in place of a proper gown. The shoulder straps of this slip were flowers with yellow petals and purple hearts. This nameless woman was standing at an entrance to a cave. But her face was hidden. Then the woman turned to Irene without actually looking at Irene and clutched to her chest was a dagger adorned with strange details. The woman turned back away from Irene and entered the mouth of the cave. Irene stepped to follow this strange woman. Inside the cave the walls were covered with detailed hieroglyphics and other writings. The woman led Irene through the ever- twisting caves, careful to not loose her, Irene followed the woman closely. Irene and the woman came to an abrupt stop as the woman turned to the wall next to her and lifted her hand to the writing on that wall. From what Irene could tell, the markings on the dagger that the woman was still holding appeared on that wall and from those markings came a hole in the shape of that dagger. The woman raised the dagger from her to finger the markings gently as she whispers something. But the woman was making any audible sound, in fact there was no sound as far as Irene could hear. Then, before Irene's eyes, the dagger began to glow a faint blue color.  
  
Irene stared in wonder at the beautiful blue dagger. She had never seen anything quite like it in her life. A sound came to Irene's ears, the woman was speaking louder: "Isis, I have found you. Soon you shall save another life..one of my own. But your time has not yet come....You shall save..my daughter." Then the woman brought the dagger to the hole in the cave wall and gently placed it into that hole. And instantaneously the cave wall swallowed the dagger.leaving only an outline of where the hole had just been. Then there was silence again. But then another woman entered the cave screaming loud enough to be heard by Irene: "Erika! Erika! You must come! He found her! She has been taken!" The woman turned from the cave wall and looked to this new woman and said "Who?"  
  
"Jesline!" replied the woman. Almost at once, a new torrent of images flooded Irene's mind. Images of torture, pain, evil eyes with a red glow...death. And with the images came a voice, a most hauntingly evil growl of a man's voice. "Soon." The voice said only that one word, followed by an evil laugh.  
  
Irene, unbeknownst to her, had been gripping the railing so tightly that her knuckles were white. And she was now screaming because of the vision she had just witnessed.  
  
Commodore Norrington had been in his cabin reviewing old sea charts of the surrounding waters when he heard his wife scream out as in agony. He ran from the cabin and out on deck where he quickly saw his wife holding on to the railing for dear life. The Commodore ran to his screaming wife and softly lifted her into his arms. At his touch Irene was pulled from the vision and ceased her screaming almost immediately.  
  
"James? W-What are you doing?" asked Irene, who was now feeling a little more than confused at her husband's mysterious appearance.  
  
"You do not know? My dear, you were screaming. I thought you were being murdered." replied James, who was more than a little scared at the present moment.  
  
"I was? I do not remember any screaming. I've never screamed in my life." said Irene.  
  
"Now you have. Pray, tell me love, what were you thinking about during this ordeal?" inquired James most tenderly as he firmly held onto his wife.  
  
"I don't know what I saw, love. But it was awful." answered Irene.  
  
"Perhaps you've been in the sun too long. You need to rest." said James.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." answered Irene.  
  
Irene dared to look around her and her husband. All the deckhands were staring at them, but their attention was mostly on her. Embarrassment swept over Irene like a flashflood.  
  
"Well, darling, I believe I shall retire. I've managed to fill my quota of making a spectacle of myself for the day." said Irene, who was feeling really stupid now.  
  
"Come." directed James as he made to lead her to his cabin. Irene uncoiled herself from the Commodore as he led the way. She placed her left hand on his right arm while they walked to the cabin.  
  
James turned around before the cabin door to face his wife. "Will you be alright?" he asked.  
  
"James, I've suffered worse: ship attacks, sword fights, gun battles, drunken scalawags, and oh, yes, birthing you're two children! I'll be fine." replied Irene sarcastically.  
  
"And I trust you have the scars to prove that." replied James, matching Irene's wit.  
  
James opened the cabin door for Irene, but just as Irene was about to cross the threshold, James stopped her with his arm. He had just noticed the blue stone necklace around his wife's neck. An impulse came over him, he suddenly wanted to touch that blue stone. James reached out his hand to touch the stone.  
  
Irene saw her husband's hand move toward her necklace and her old pirate instinct came rushing back to her. In one swift liquid movement she brought her left hand over her necklace and her right hand connected with her husband's forearm, twisting his arm away from her.  
  
James tried to move with his arm that was now ensnared by his wife. But Irene was stronger than she appeared, and he buckled under the pressure.  
  
"Ah, Irene, what are you doing?" asked James with a gasp.  
  
"Sorry! I am so sorry James." pleaded Irene as she quickly dropped the arm that she had been twisting. "Sorry, it's an instinct that hasn't entirely left me yet. I'm afraid that it might never leave."  
  
"It's okay dear. But in the future do try to contain your instincts." said James as he massaged his arm. "And I am sorry. I should have asked to touch it. You haven't worn that in years."  
  
"I don't think you should touch it. I know I haven't worn it in years, but I felt that I should wear it now. And I'm not exactly sure why." replied Irene as she fingered the arrowhead.  
  
"Perhaps now is the time for you to rest." said James as he pressed his back against the door frame to make room for his wife to pass by. "I will return in a few hours to see that you are alright."  
  
"Very well love." said Irene as she entered the cabin. James turned to leave, but Irene caught his arm, gently this time, and lightly kissed his lips. "Hopefully all will be better soon."  
  
James returned the kiss before leaving the cabin and quietly closing the door behind him. He made his way to the helm to assess the Montague's position in relation to the Island of Forest Hymn  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack and his crew were tying the Black Pearl to the docks when everything seemed to go quiet. The birds that were chirping in the forest were silent and the people who were speaking said not a word. The wind changed course and began to pick up speed. Suddenly, Jack heard an ear-piercing scream. Jack and everyone around him covered their ears, for it hurt so much.  
  
Jack looked toward the forest and the birds began to fly away. Something was wrong. And then it hit. This shockwave, this powerful jolt of emotion. Jack staggered back when it hit him. It was so strong. He felt in one moment uncontrollable pain, grief, and immense sadness, but it was not his own. It was someone else's. Someone, some person was in deep pain, but how could Jack feel it? How could everyone else feel it? This island was already began to remind Jack of the Isla de Murta. Mysterious in every way.  
  
"That's interesting." Jack said to himself.  
  
"I gather you are wondering right now what it is you just witness let alone felt?"  
  
Jack turned around to see Chief Trikao standing there, looking straight at him. His face was grievous yet stern.  
  
"What gave you that idea, mate?" Jack said, making his facial features, emotionless.  
  
"They way you just reacted and how you tried to hide it just now, mate." Trikao said, using the last word as sort of a mockery toward Jack. "You win, mate. What just happened? It felt like someone was in pain yet it was not my own."  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what it was. On this island, everyone is sensitive to another's emotion. We cannot explain how this possible. If one person is in pain, we all feel it. That is why we have what we call a grieving period. Where one must go to the Tear Cliffs, and release all their emotions, all their pain. So that when they return to the village, their pain is gone." Trikao said turning his head toward the ships, watching them dock or sail away.  
  
"Ahh. But who's pain was it we felt, Trikao?" Jack said. He knew about the grieving period as Trikao himself told him before, but Jack wanted to know who it was that made such an outcry of pain.  
  
"Jesline." Trikao said softly. The pain and torment Jesline was going through was felt by everyone.  
  
Jack was beginning to wonder what was really wrong with Jesline. It was one thing when one loses a loved family member and to silently grieve for them, but to scream out in woefulness for them was another. Something terrible must have happened to Jesline's mother, something awful that it made Jesline cry out in such a way.  
  
"What happened to her mother, Trikao?" Jack asked, looking at Trikao with serious eyes.  
  
"It is not my place to say. If Jesline wants you to know then she will tell you, but if not, that is her decision." and saying that Trikao left.  
  
Jack stood there for a few moments before he left to tend things with his crew. Two days. Two days and he would see her again and then she would answer all his questions, telling him the entire truth. Two days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dusk was setting in as the sun began to set over the sea. The Montague was nearing it's destination. It had also been two days since Irene's mysterious vision. The Island of Forest Hymn was very close, just off the horizon. Will and Elizabeth were on deck, staring out to the fast approaching island. They were soon joined by James and Irene.  
  
"So that's the island." Said Elizabeth to no one in particular.  
  
"That be the Island of Forest Hymn." Confirmed Irene.  
  
"Good, as long as we can find the Black Pearl." Said Will.  
  
"She'll be there." Said James.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Because that is where Mr Sparrow said he was going, so he'll be there." Answered James.  
  
"You remember what the drunk old man said?" Asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, he said in the direction the Pearl was going there would be two islands. One of those islands being Nightseer's Island. And since we've already passed that one, this one must be Forest Hymn." Answered Irene, as James had not ventured into some of the bars in Tortuga.  
  
"Yes I remember that. But didn't he also say we should be wary of the Demon?" Asked Elizabeth.  
  
"We are going to be extra cautious around that island Mrs Turner." Answered Irene.  
  
"But who is this Demon?" Asked Will, butting into the conversation.  
  
"Someone you don't want to meet Mr Turner. Demon is the worst sort of Pirate Killer, even worse than His Majesty's Royal Navy." Said Irene, adding that last bit in for reference.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Asked James.  
  
"Very much so." Answered Irene.  
  
"Is this Demon person the same Demon of the Tartarus?" Asked James.  
  
"How do you of all people know that?" Inquired Irene. "That is only known by pirates who have to fear this Demon."  
  
"Darling, I've dealt with more pirates than you can possibly imagine." Answered James, matter-of-factly. "And, unbeknowst to most officers, one ship of the Fleet was attacked by this Tartarus, if you must know."  
  
"Ah, I see. The Tartarus doesn't just prey on pirate ships." Said Irene. "If this ship is out here than we're going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
The group went silent after a while. Irene stared at the island. It was beautiful. Glowing trees, sandy white beach, clear blue waters. It seemed so unreal, this beauty it possessed. Irene began to finger her necklace without thinking about it.  
  
"Darling?" James asked to Irene.  
  
"What?" she asked, but her attention was soon turned to her necklace when James was looking at it. It was glowing blue. The entire necklace was glowing blue and various other colors. Irene stopped fingering it and just looked when suddenly a little light came out of it and zipped at an alarming fast speed toward the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was sitting on the beach, sipping his rum thinking about the past two days. The crew had adjusted quite nicely to the island that they were even learning how to speak Hymbaki.  
  
One the first day, Jack spoke on and off with the chief about many things of the island. The customs and the Festival of Life. Trikao told him that festival was a time to celebrate life itself and during that time is when Hymbaki's created life. At first Jack did not understand this until Trikao said in one simple phrase 'pleasurable company.' Instantaneously, Jack knew what he meant. Trikao laughed at Jack's expression when he figured it out and began explaining to him the many customs and curtsies of the festival. Women could only participate when they became of age which was, by forest hymn rules, sixteen.  
  
He told him that the women dressed themselves up, braiding their hair to one side. If they were a virgin they would braid their hair to the left and put fushia flowers into the braid. They would then, with their parents and the chief, choose a most worthy man to 'deflower' their daughter. When the ritual was complete, the next day the young woman would appear with her braid on the right with no flowers. Now she was able to bear children for the tribe.  
  
Jack then asked about marriage and the chief said that they do not believe in marriage. If one man and one woman wanted to be together then they were bound, as it were. During the festival, the woman would have her braided on the left with ornaments from her 'lover'. Thus, to the tribe and every man she would be seen as 'bound' to another. The man, on the other hand, would wear a medallion chosen by the chief, so that he in return is seen as bound to the woman of his choice.  
  
Trikao also explained to Jack that a woman who was 'free' just wore her braid on the right with nothing in it. The Chief then told Jack that when a woman bears a child, she must wait two years before she can have another. The reason for this is to see to her health, to make sure that when she has another child, she is perfectly healthy for such a process.  
  
The subject quickly changed to the hymnbaki's language abilities. The Chief explained to Jack that everyone can speak English. It's just that they prefer to speak their native tongue when they are on the island, but they do speak English when English foreigners are around. This explanation gave Jack the comfort of knowing that when he spoke to anyone that they would not misunderstand what he said.  
  
The second day, Jack decided to talk a walk in the haunted forest, mostly to seek out Jesline, but also because he was curious to see what made it so haunted. The "visit" was an interesting one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Day Two: Babako Visit*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was on the beach looking out to the ocean, wondering what was wrong with Jesline. She seemed distant when he saw her and then the scream. It was so powerful and painful, but such a scream could only mean one thing. The death of her mother was terrible, for lack of a better of a word. Jack decided that he would go see Jesline. Forget customs and curtsies. Something was wrong with Jesline and Jack feared she would do something harmful to herself. So, Jack turned around, looking at the forest and realized in that moment he had no idea where the Tear Cliffs were.  
  
Jack was about to turn around when a very faint sound caught his interest. Jack began walking toward that sound, compelled to find out what was making it. When he got closer, the sound became more clear. It was a man's voice, but the words were not completely audible. He sounded angry, as he was yelling at someone, but the other person did not respond to the man's heated words. The closer Jack got the more he could understand what was being said. It seemed that the man was telling the other that the oak did not hit him with an acorn. That the one who did it was a squirrel who lived in his tree.  
  
After hearing that, Jack's curiosity got the better of him. He walked faster and when he came to the source of that sound, the man he was hearing, the sight, by far, surprised him.  
  
The man was standing in front of a tree, talking to it or more rather arguing with it. The man was of the same build of the tribesmen expect his shoulders where slumped over and his hair was quiet different. Instead of being nicely tied back like the tribesmen it was in disarray. Some of it was loose, some in pony tails, others in braids all over his scalp. He wore a cloak of leaves. His clothing consisted of knee length pants in a green color. He was bare footed with a beaded anklet around his left ankle. Around his neck were brown twigs with little white flowers.  
  
Jack looked at the man with a second glance and he thought he was mad. This man was a perfect description of insane. Arguing with a tree about being hit with an acorn. It seemed ludicrous, really.  
  
Jack watched the man a bit longer and realized that he was oblivious to his presence. So, Jack decided to get his attention.  
  
"Excuse me, mate? Do you happen to know where the Tear Cliffs are?" Jack asked looking at this man as caution filled eyes. This insane man could be deceiving and Jack knew all about deception, he did it himself so people would underestimate him, giving Jack the opportune moment to escape.  
  
The man did not look at Jack, he kept on talking with the tree.  
  
"Excuse me, mate?"  
  
"One moment, Mr. Beech. This idiot is bothering me," said the insane man. He turned his attention to Jack and said, "Can you not see that I am in the middle of a very important conversation here. Do us a favor, go away." With that the insane man turned his attention back to Mr. Beech.  
  
Jack was perplexed. Important conversation? How was talking to a tree an important conversation? Jack tapped on the man's shoulder to get his attention once again.  
  
"What?" the man said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"What's your name?" Jack asked.  
  
"Babako."  
  
"Ahhh! You would not happen to know about the Caves of Confusion?" Jack asked. It would seem that he had found the one man who would take him to the treasure of the caves.  
  
"Confusion? Are you confused?" Babako asked.  
  
"Confused? No, I am not confused mate. I am asking if you know about the Caves of Confusion, not if I am confused, savvy?" Jack said.  
  
"You must be confused because you are asking about confusion and if you are confused then that must mean you are lost. I can show you the way out since you are so confused since you seem to be lost which thus makes you confused." Babako said. He had a look of pity, but it was soon replaced with a smile toward Jack. Jack on the other hand knew what was going on. Babako was playing a word game with him. From what little Jack had gathered, this Babako was going to play this little game to deter him from the caves. Two could play this game, Jack thought.  
  
"Well, mate I am not confused because I am not asking about confusion, an emotion one experiences when lost, but I am asking where the Caves of Confusion are since I do not know the way, but that does not mean that I am lost because I do know my way out of here, savvy?" Jack said, moving his hands this way and that and smiling when he said 'savvy'.  
  
"Confused Caves? I don't know of any Confused Caves, but I do know of the Caves of Confusion." Babako said.  
  
"That is what I was asking, mate." Jack said. Triumph shined in Jack's eyes, but it was to be short lived.  
  
"Asking what?" Babako asked. Now he was confused. What was this man asking about?  
  
"The Caves."  
  
"What Caves?"  
  
"The Caves of Confusion." Jack said. He could see where this was going, so he would have to be careful. He would have to ask the right questions.  
  
"What of them?" Babako asked.  
  
"Do you know where the Caves of Confusion are?"  
  
"Yes." Babako said, nodding his head in the process.  
  
"Could you take me and my crew to these caves?" Jack said, eyeing Babako carefully.  
  
"Yes, I could."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When, what?"  
  
"When could you take us there?"  
  
"Take you where?" Babako asked. Now he was even more confused. These foreigners made no sense. They didn't even ask the right questions. "Will you take me and my crew to the Caves of Confusion?" Jack asked. Now he got the sense of the question game. Ask the right the question, get the right answer. Ask the wrong question, get no answer.  
  
"Yes, I will take you and your crew to the Caves of Confusion. It shall be on a morning. Here in this very spot." Indicating where he was standing.  
  
"Excellent." Jack said, smiling. He had won this round of ' word/question' games. Jack was about to ask what day, when Babako shouted, "Tomorrow!" And walked off.  
  
Jack stood there, watching the man leave. Jack figured that Babako was going to go argue with another tree. Jack turned and left toward the beach, muttering under his breath, "And people think I am mad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack had talked to the Chief earlier that morning to find out when Jesline was going to come down from the Tear Cliffs, but the Chief said that she could be up there longer than custom calls for.  
  
Two days were over, and Jesline had questions to answer for Jack. For too long had she hid the truth, but no more. Before they left, all of the truth would be revealed, even if it pained her to tell him.  
  
Jack was quietly nursing his rum, letting the anger he felt toward Jesline slip away. Maybe it would be best to ask her when the tide of pain had receded. Jack did not know nor did he care at the moment, because a blue light zipped right past his head toward the village. The little light scared Jack that he jumped up shouting, "Bloody everlasting hell, what was that?" Jack looked around the island and then toward the ocean and saw, on the horizon, a ship. The flag it was waving was British and all the crispy, cream men that were running around belonged to the Royal Navy. In that moment Jack knew it was a Royal Naval Ship. He wonder if the island prevented the Royal Navy from entering the island. Thinking on it, Jack figured the answer would be no.  
  
Jack turned toward the forest to warn his crew and to prepare set sail when he saw Jesline coming toward him. She walked in his direction, but went past him to the water's edge. Jack watched her and noticed something dribbling down her arms. It was blood. It dripped off her fingers, covering the sand in blood spots. Jack ran toward her. He was going to turn her around and take her to the village, but something in his mind told him not to. Instead, Jack walked around her until he faced her. He forgot all about the Royal Naval Ship that was not too far off ahead.  
  
Her caribbean blue eyes were watery and distant. It seemed she went somewhere deep in her mind, a place that was unreachable to anyone. Jesline's face was a mask of grief and pain. Jack looked down to her arms and saw that she had two cuts each on her upper and lower arms. He touched her arms lightly, studying her injuries. He saw her sway just a bit and knew that she had been bleeding for sometime and was near death. Jack moved to pick her up, but she moved out of his grasp and shoved him away.  
  
"Do not touch me!" she yelled at him, glaring at Jack. Jack was surprised for a moment, but then it soon turned into anger. He was not going to allow Jesline to commit suicide because her mother had been killed. Jack believed that is not what her own mother would have wanted.  
  
Jack moved again and Jesline again resisted. So, Jack moved in and Jesline started to fight him. She wanted release, but Jack would not allow it.  
  
"It seems, Captain Sparrow, that you have lost your touch with women." a soft feminine voice said to him. Jack turned and saw that it was Irene. Commodore Norrington stood next to her along with his men and Will and Elizabeth. What were they doing here?, Jack wondered, but was soon forced to turn his attention toward Jesline. She had fallen.  
  
Jack rushed to her side, along with everyone else who was there. Damn! She passed out and that was not good. Jack picked her up and quickly, her head laying on his chest, and carried her to the village. Time was running out. Jesline's head had fallen from Jack's chest, she was near death. He reached the village and called out for help.  
  
Irene saw the woman fall. She seemed familiar to her, but Irene could not place her. She had seen her before, somewhere. But all thoughts where pushed from Irene's mind when she saw the tattoo on her neck. The lion and snake. It was her! The woman who had saved her and her Captain nine years ago from a terrible fate. What that fate could have been was beyond Irene.  
  
"Trikao!" he yelled. Trikao came quickly at the sound of his name. He saw Jesline in Jack's arms, unconscious. He looked at her wounds and gasped. She had done the old ritual.  
  
"My God, Jesline. What have you done?" he whispered.  
  
"Lasana!" Trikao yelled. She came quickly and saw what was going on. She sent for the doctors and they came. They took Jesline away to one of life- giving house and set to work on her. Jesline only had so much time, and it was thin. If she survived, then it would be a miracle. If she did not then He would have won and all would be damned. 


	13. Dream of Truth

**Chapter 13 Dream of Truth**

Jesline laid peacefully while the doctors worked on her dying body, trying to save her. Dr. Wileky hummed a soft tune to himself while he tried to heal Jesline's dying body. Dr. Wileky looked at Jesline with pain in his eyes. She would not make it. Her blood loss was too great and her will to live had vanished. From what Dr. Wileky could tell and feel, she wanted to die. Dr. Wileky was extremely saddened by this.  
  
"Such a nice girl, but a tortured soul." Dr. Wileky said.  
  
"There is not much we can do for her. She has already given up." a short brown haired man.  
  
"Yes Daniel, she has. Pity to see Erika's daughter die so young." Dr. Wileky said, sadness in his voice.  
  
"What do you propose we do, doctor?" Daniel asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Let us make her as comfortable as we can. There is not much we can do for her. Jesline's suffering will be over soon as she will not live long."  
  
And so in the small healing house, Dr. Wileky and Daniel set Jesline on the small cot she laid on surround by numerous pillows, herbs, and flowers. They made a mixture of herbs for Jesline to drink to ease her passing and lit incense and left her so that she could rest.  
  
As Dr. Wileky and Daniel left Jesline, she felt her end coming near. She felt the darkness encompassing her, surrounding her with their evil promises of endless torture. Jesline knew she had failed. The world she knew would be no more as He had won. Her death spelt destruction for mankind. But she did not care, as her life was hollow, empty. It had no propose for her any more.  
  
Jesline felt her eyelids get heavy, she wanted to sleep. She gave in and slept, but this sleep she would never rise from again. Her breathing began slow down and her body became very cold, but the pain receded slowly away from her body. The last breath of life left Jesline Sherida's lips, and she breathed no more. Laying on the cot was not Erika's daughter, but a shell of one. One that lived a terrible life. Full of pain, anger, and doubt. But now, she was no more. Jesline died and fell into the emcompassing darkness of eternal hell.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
The island was in total chaos. Men, women, and children were running trying to escape the darkness that had enter their island. He had come. But no matter where they had hide, He had found them and brought them before Him.  
  
"Now, you heathens are going to tell me where the caves are. If you do not I will kill each of you one by one, even the children." The Devil had said, his eyes flashing red with cruelty and malice.  
  
"Nosso pai, que a arte no heaven, hallowed seja nomethy." One woman cried to the Lord, kneeling on her knees. Her hands cupped in front of her. Her black hair was a mess, blood trickling down the side of her face. Her dress was in ruin, barely holding on to cover her.  
  
"What is she saying?" the Devil asked, his ears hurting from the words she spoke.  
  
"O reino thy vem; thy será feito na terra como está no heaven." the woman continued.  
  
The Devil was now in utter pain from the woman's words. His hands covering his ears to block out her voice. He knew some how that they were holy words. The words of God. He began to whisper, "Shut up." which grew to a yell. The Devil grabbed his sword.  
  
"Dê-nos este dia nosso pão diário; e perdoe-nos nossas transgressões enquanto nós perdoamos aqueles que infringem de encontro a nós; e conduza- nos não no temptation, mas entregue-nos do evil. Amen." she finished looking up at the sky and felt the Lord's love raining upon her. Closing her eyes and smiling, she did not feel the swing of the sword as it cut off her head.  
  
The woman's head flew in the air and landed in Lasana's lap. She screamed at the top of her lungs, moving away from the head as quickly as she could, but felt a hand stop her. Lasana looked up and saw the Devil's second in command, Redcliff. He picked her up by her hair and dragged her back toward the Devil.  
  
"You will tell me where those caves are or I will kill your beloved Lasana!" He roared. No one answered so the Devil raised his bloody sword and prepared to swing.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The Devil looked toward the owner of that voice and saw a man clothed in rags.  
  
"I will show where the caves are if you let everyone go, alive." the man said. The Devil looked at him with cold caulated eyes, thinking whether to say yes or no.  
  
"Agreed, but the Chief will accompany us." The Devil said with a smile that promised torture and death.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
The island was engulfed by the ocean and fire. The people had escaped in boats and where traveling toward Tortuga. The Devil had killed the ragged man who was Babako and the Chief when had claimed a bright red jewel, which destroyed the island. He had found out that this jewel was the island's enchantment, the very thing that kept the island hidden from him for so long. Now he had the key and the power to hide until the moment was right.  
  
The Devil laughed to himself. Jesline had thought that she could escape him, but she gave him the very thing he needed. Her death, her soul.  
  
"My lord, what of the boats with the survivors?" Redcliff asked.  
  
The Devil looked at him and replied, "I do not want any evidence leaving the island. Destroy them!" Redcliff gave the order and the people of the Island of Forest Hymn were sent to their watery grave and the eternal darkness of Hell.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
Jack couldn't explain it. He left the island right after Jesline had died. He couldn't bear to be there when she was not. But shortly after he left his ship had been taken over by a ship wreathed in flame and when he looked close enough at the flame, he could have sworn that he saw demons flying and walking on that ship. He concluded that this damned ship was the Tartarus. The ship that all pirates feared.  
  
Jack couldn't explain how it happened. It was all so fast. One moment the ocean was vast and empty and the next the Tartarus had appeared out of no where. The Commodore's Ship, Montague, was blasted out of the water, no one left alive. And then it came for the Black Pearl. Jack, angered at the death of the Norringtons and the Turners, set to wreck vengeance upon the Tartarus. But the moment Jack made his decision, his ship was quickly disabled and taken over by not men, but demons.  
  
One man came over to the Black Pearl and looked at his prisoners. When his eyes set upon Captain Jack Sparrow, he smiled. Jack knew in that moment, it was the Devil. The one man Jesline, herself had feared.  
  
"At last we meet. Captain Jack Sparrow. Here I thought that I would have a fight upon my hands, but it was too easy to take over your pathetic friends and your ship. Oh well! We all can't have everything we want." With that the Devil slaughtered the crew of the Black Pearl while Jack watched, powerless to do anything. The Devil came to him when the black decks of the Pearl ran red with blood.  
  
"Now, Captain it is time for you to die and your soul will be mine." the Devil smiled with such promise of eternal pain that Jack feared what the afterlife would bring for him.  
  
The Devil raised his blood covered sword and sliced Captain Jack Sparrow to pieces. The last thing Jack saw red eyes before the fires of Hell took him.  
  
**FLASH  
**  
The Black Pearl was swallowed in flames, sink to the crushing black oblivion of Davey Jones Locker. The world suffered the same fate as the Pearl. Every inhabitant was covered in a dark evil that could not be stopped. Screams of agony and pain were the only things that were heard in the night sky of death.  
  
**PRESENT  
**  
Jesline held the knife inches from her arm. The images she saw, events that would happen if she cut herself. Jesline dropped the knife on the ground and looked up to her mother asking why. Her mother looked at her and as if to say, 'This is what will come to pass if you should do this.'  
  
Jesline bowed her head at her mother's grave and cried silently to herself, barely noticing the falcon that land on the statue of her mother's shoulder. It waited silently to pass it's message to her. A message of hope. 

****

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but this chapter was difficult to write. I hope you like it and more chapters are to come, my friends. The chapters are going to get darker, but now Jesline will be a different woman when she see's Jack again. Please review and read Second Chances by Serena Coyote. Its an awesome story. Ta!  
  
Translation of what the woman was saying: Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.


End file.
